The Princess Who Fell to Earth
by ocramed
Summary: Take an idea from another fanfic, cross it with an insane level of knowledge about a certain hero from Krypton... COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

The Princess Who Fell to Earth (by DS Wynne)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Anything related to "Superman" belongs to DC Comics and Time- Warner/AOL; the rest belong to their respective owners.  
  
Note: This story was inspired by "Nerima" a story by Deepquote (which I hope he continues, as well as his "A Healer's Art"). Boo-YA!  
  
Prologue: "To Catch a Falling Star."  
  
"Ken, isn't this romantic?" asked Ikkuko. "Being out here in the woods was the best thing to start our marriage."  
  
"Why, thank you dear," replied the recently married ex-bachelor. Originally, the couple was going to Okinawa for their honeymoon. Instead, the couple decided to camp out north on Hokkaido. So, far, besides, dealing with the locals for supplies, both Kenji and Ikkuko were alone during their excursion.  
  
"Oh, look Ken; a fallen star."  
  
"Quick, let's make a wish."  
  
A moment of silence occurs.  
  
"Well, Hon, what did you wish?"  
  
"Ken, you know that we're suppose to not tell what our wishes are. Otherwise, they won't come true."  
  
"Oh, all right," Kenji replied.  
  
While Kenji wished for a prosperous life, Ikkuko wished for a child that will make their lives complete. She hoped that someday, when their finances were stabilized, they could start having children. What she didn't know was that her wish was about to become a reality.  
  
"Uh, Ken?"  
  
"Yes, Ikkuko?"  
  
"You know that fallen star that we wished upon?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"It's heading our way!"  
  
"Oh, boy!"  
  
Quickly, the couple got up and ran as fast and as far as they could.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Thankfully, a lake was nearby that allowed them to dive for cover. Both strained desperately to stay under water as the shooting flames and debris flew everywhere. They were able to swim ashore at the farthest point of the lake, where it was relatively safe.  
  
The next day, the young Tsukino couple made their way back to their destroyed campsite. Everything of value was gone, but what caught their eye was priceless: in the center of the impact was a small "rocket pod" of some type. It appeared slicker and more advance than anything that they could know.  
  
"Stay here, Ikkuko. I have to check this out."  
  
"Be careful, dear. You don't know what's in there."  
  
Cautiously, the man went over with a stick, and tapped the pod with it. After jumping back when he heard a loud "hiss", Kenji could see the pod opening up. Carefully, he peered inside. Would he see some hideous thing from another world, just like in those horror movies he saw in America?  
  
No.  
  
Instead, Kenji saw a small baby with tufts of blond hair. It appeared to be sleeping comfortably, until Kenji accidentally stepped on a small twig.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" cried the child.  
  
"YIKES!" cried Kenji.  
  
"Ken, what did you do?!" cried Ikkuko, as she ran to her husband's side.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all! I just stepped on a twig.  
  
"Ken, what-?"  
  
Ikkuko stopped talking when she saw the child. Going on instincts alone, Ikkuko reached in and grabbed it. Its blanket fell away to reveal that the child was, in fact, a girl. She rocked the child, and successfully calmed her down.  
  
"Ikkuko, you shouldn't handle that.that 'thing'!"  
  
"Kenji, don't talk that way about her. See? She's as human as you and me."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"And what kind of monsters would do such a thing to a child? I say we should keep her safe."  
  
"Ikkuko, we just can't keep a child. Everyone knows that we don't have any children."  
  
"But, look at her. She's practically a new born. You did say that you'll take the accounting job at the end of this summer, right?"  
  
"Well, that is an option."  
  
"Ken, take that option. We could say that I was pregnant before we got married, and had the child while on vacation."  
  
"I guess it could work."  
  
"Great, so it's settled then. Dear, hand me her blanket."  
  
Ken knew not to argue with Ikkuko once she sets her mind to it. Besides, the baby WAS kind of cute. So, that was THAT.  
  
As Kenji reached for the blanket, he noticed something that was embroidered on it. A stylistic yellow "S"? Ken thought to himself. Not given a second thought, he gave the blanket to Ikkuko to wrap.their daughter in. Life was certainly going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
Years later.  
  
"Oh, Andrew." moaned the 14-year old Serena Tsukino. At present, she was dreaming of being romanticized a certain video arcade attendant while still in bed. Unfortunately, she had begun to float off of it, too.  
  
"A sleepy head, wake up!" yelled her little brother Shingo, as she banged on her older sister's bedroom door.  
  
"Wha.what.?" Serena said as she began to wake up.  
  
Then, she noticed her predicament.  
  
"YAAAAAA-!"  
  
Luckily, she was floating above her bed when she came crashing back down to Earth. No worse for wear, Serena picked herself up.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"Yeah what is it? You interrupted one of my favorite dreams!"  
  
"Yeah, so what? Mom told me to tell you to get ready for breakfast."  
  
"Oh. Tell her I'll be right down!"  
  
Using inhuman speed, Serena quickly got herself cleaned and dressed. And all this took less than a minute to occur.  
  
"Whew. If I didn't have this gift, I'd be late for sure!"  
  
Ever since her 13th birthday, Serena had been experiencing rather strange things. She has always been healthy as a child, but it wasn't until then that she became practically immune to everything. Nothing could hurt her, as a nearly fatal car accident would have done, when a drunk driver slammed into her while crossing the street near her house. After that, Serena seemed to develop new gifts regularly, though learning how to control them without her family and friends' knowing about them was a pain. She was glad that Shingo had knocked on her door rather than barging right in. Serena would have a hard time explaining everything to their parents.  
  
"Morning, Serena," said Ikkuko.  
  
"Morning, mother. Morning, daddy," replied the girl.  
  
"Morning Serena," replied Kenji. "I see that you're ready for school as always."  
  
"Indeed I am." With that, Serena gobbled her food, and grabbed her book bag.  
  
"Later!" the girl yelled, as she ran out the door.  
  
"I swear that girl's appetite is inhuman!"  
  
"KEN!" yelled Ikkuko, while giving her husband the "evil eye". She was still sensitive to Kenji's suspicions to the matter of Serena's origins.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
Meanwhile, the girl in question was leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Until she gets more control over her flying abilities, she would stick to the rooftops of homes when she's out and about. She barely got over getting hit by a car to consider running on pavement.  
  
"Boingy, Boingy, Boingy," she said to herself as she went about her business.  
  
Just then, a sound was picked up on her sensitive hearing.  
  
"Hey, look at that!" yelled one voice.  
  
"Let's pick on it!" yelled another.  
  
Serena stopped for a moment, and turned her eyes towards to the source of the commotion. With a bit of concentration, Serena could see exactly what was going on.  
  
"Why those bullies! I'll show them to not pick on others!"  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: If you didn't guess it, Serena Tsukino is really from the deceased planet Krypton (the same place where Superman came from). She will develop her powers slowly, and grow stronger as time progresses. Don't think that her destiny as Sailor Moon will be an easy time. Remember this one key thing: Superman, Serena and all Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic. Example of this is "fire versus magic fire". Fire cannot harm Serena because it was not created by magical means. On the other hand, magically created fires can hurt Serena (though she can, as time progresses, learn how to become more resistant to it). Magical weapons can be lethal. Thus, while she can laugh off an ordinary sword, a magically created blade can cut her. Don't worry about why this is the case, but it is something that DC Comics cooked up to prevent an overly-powered character from being too predictable. Go figure.  
  
Next time on "The Princess Who Fell to Earth": A routine rescue becomes a not so routine outcome, as a certain magical cat enlists a rather reluctant super-powered teenager in its search for a "moon princess". Be here when we answer the burning question, "Umm, Is Your Mom A Psycho?" See you soon! 


	2. 

The Princess Who Fell To Earth (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' in dis story. A pity.  
  
Note: This is an alt-fusion story, and this chapter is kinda short. Enjoy.  
  
Part 2: "Umm, Is Your Mom A Psycho?"  
  
"Hey! Stop it right there!"  
  
The boys, who were picking on the helpless cat under them, turned to see a girl standing fiercely before them. What may her stand out, were her outrageously styled hairstyle. Blond and furious, the girl made her stand.  
  
"What do YOU want?" said one of the boys.  
  
"I want you to stop picking on that poor kitty!"  
  
"And what if we don't?"  
  
That's when the boys, four and all, decided to advance on the girl with their Louisville Slugger bats. Apparently, based upon their manner of dress, they were heading for baseball practice. Curiously, the girl seemed to be unfazed by this.  
  
"Then, I'll.I'll.I'll use my karate chop on you!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, show us what you got, 'Karate Kid'!"  
  
Using what she saw on TV, the girl went into an elaborate number of poses. At the same time, she began chanting nonsensical words.  
  
"Aye.Left. Aye.Right. Aye up. Aye down."  
  
That's when she took aim at a brick wall near her and the other kids.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-YAH!" With swing to her side, the girl smashed a hole in the wall with ease.  
  
"How.how did you do that?"  
  
"Ancient Chinese secret," the girl said with a wink.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" With that, the kids took off.  
  
Whew, that was close, Serena Tsukino thought to herself. It's a good thing that I'm strong enough to pull that off. Now, I have to see if kitty is okay.  
  
Serena went to the still black cat and noticed a band-aid on the cat's head. Carefully, Serena pulled off the bandage of the cat's forehead. That's when the cat opened its eyes and saw the girl. Perhaps out of sheer fright, the cat scratched Serena's hand, jumped up and ran off.  
  
"OUCH!" yelled Serena.  
  
Wait one minute, Serena thought, how could kitty have hurt me?  
  
Sure enough, the cat scratches on Serena's hand had drew blood.  
  
"Well, well, well. I guess the old saying is true. No good deed goes unpunished, right Meatball Head?"  
  
Serena turned to see an older boy looking very amused. She had seen him around before, so his taunts were all too familiar. While she thought that he was handsome, he wasn't as handsome as her Andrew.  
  
"Humph. I suppose you happen to have a bandage handy, Pretty Boy?"  
  
"Just so happens that I do. Here," the young man said as he handed Serena a band-aid.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You better get that checked out by someone. Nasty scars can be SOOOOOO unbearable."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
With that, the helpful young man left.  
  
"Maybe he's not such a jerk afterall."  
  
Just then, the rest of the brick wall came crashing down. Apparently, Serena applied just a wee bit more force than she attended  
  
"Uh, oh." Serena left posthaste.  
  
Later that day:  
  
"So, you mom is having a sale, Molly?"  
  
"Yea, 'Rena," replied the girl from Brooklyn, New York. "But that's not worryin' me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
It's like she's a woman possessed! I didn't see her at all the night before, then, the next day, she shows up with all the inventory."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SOOOOOOO, she tells me that she got a last minute supply from this guy named 'Jed'. I know business hasn't been good lately, but what if she gotten into illegal activities?"  
  
"I'm sure things are fine. By the way, you eating that?" Serena said as she pointed her finger at Molly's snack.  
  
"This? Knock yer self out."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
GULP.  
  
"I swear, the way you eat, you gotta be puttin' on some major poundage!"  
  
"Hey! I'm a growing girl, you know!"  
  
"Pretty soon, a FAT, growing girl."  
  
"WHATever! Wait. Is this-?"  
  
"Yea. You should know it by NOW. You been here before."  
  
"True, true."  
  
Serena and Molly could see a throng of jewelry shoppers. They could also see Molly's mother trying to direct them.  
  
"Okay people!" Molly's mother said while yelling through a megaphone. "Diamond buyers over HERE.and Ruby buyers over THERE!"  
  
"You know, Molly, whatever she's on, she's GOT to cut back."  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
"Molly, there you are!" said Molly's mother, as she walked over to her daughter in a rush. "I need your help. Get over to cash register #3, so we can move this line faster."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Serena, Molly hasn't the time to play right now, so I need you to leave. Ciao!"  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Rena."  
  
"It's okay, Molly. See you tomorrow, 'Kay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That Molly," Serena softly spoke to herself, as she left the jewelry store. "Ah, to have a friend like her is certainly better than having powers. Hmm?"  
  
Serena, having practiced using her "super-senses" the most, spotted that strange cat with the weird marking on its forehead.  
  
Why is that cat following me? Serena thought to herself, as she headed for a deserted alley. And I still haven't figured out how it was able to hurt me. Food for thought for later I guess.  
  
With a spring in her step, Serena casually leaped a five-story building, and bounded across her district towards home. Her pursuer had seen this, of course.  
  
How is that girl doing that? The cat thought to herself. Is she friend or foe? I may need Central's help after all.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: Just a short one folks. I will get into how her powers will interact with her Senshi abilities, when you-know-who show's up when our heroine faces her first battle! Also, a request: should I include more DC Comics elements in this story? If so, let me know, please? Oh, comments and criticisms are always a plus. Anyway, be here next time when Serena exclaims, "I'm the pretty soldier Sailor WHAT?" Be there! 


	3. 

The Princess Who Fell to Earth (By DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: Anything not related to Superman and DC Comics, belong to the people who own Sailor Moon (unless noted otherwise).  
  
Note: Sorry for the delay (school and all). I am working on other fics (will have the latest chapter of "Usagi in Starfleet" pre-read between today and tomorrow, so stay tuned for that development). Also, I've decided to incorporate more DC Comics stuff, so the other would-be Sailors will be related to the likes of Batman, Wonder Woman, and the others in the Justice League of America (and beyond). So, if you have any suggestions on that score, feel free to let me know (example: Raye Hino has a connection with Bruce Wayne, and had developed her own identity known as "Koumori", which is Japanese for "bat"). One more thing: how should her "secret origins" play out? Should Krypton be connected the Silver Millenium? Should Jor-El have had a relationship with Queen Serenity? Should Serena be simply reincarnated, so that she would have the best super powers? Or should it be something else? Let me know how you feel about this.  
  
Anyway, here's a short one for you all to enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: "I'm a pretty sailor soldier WHAT?!"  
  
"Now, I don't want to here it, Usagi. You know you have desert after dinner."  
  
"But Mom, I wanna fudge pop!"  
  
"No, Usagi."  
  
"But Mom, I WANNA FUDGE POP! PLEEEESE?"  
  
"Okay, alright."  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
"You're such a crybaby!" said Sammy. "And pig, too."  
  
"Why you-! I don't have ta take nothin' from a twerp like you. Screw you, I'm going to my room."  
  
"But Serena, you promised to help me with my homework!"  
  
"Naw, naw, naw! Screw you, I'm going to my room."  
  
After Serena went up stair, Sammy just shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I swear, sometimes, that she MUST be from another planet to act like suck a wacko."  
  
Serena merrily went up to her room to read her latest batch of comics. However, when she arrived, she saw a certain cat sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hey Kitty Kat," said Serena, as she cautiously went up to the cat with the strange tattoo, since she remembered being scratched by it. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need your help Serena!" the cat replied.  
  
"…"  
  
"Are you alright, Serena?"  
  
"Uh…are you really talking to ME?"  
  
"No, I'm really your brother's sock-puppet. Of course, I'm talking to you! Now, please listen VERY carefully. WILL-YOU-HELP-ME?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Kitty Kat, what's the problem?"  
  
"First, my name is Luna, not 'Kitty Kat'. Second, I believe you friend Molly is in terrible danger."  
  
"What? MOLLY"S IN DANGER? I'LL NEVER SEE MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN! WAH!"  
  
"Uh, you'll see you friend, if you calm down a bit. Like I said, she's in danger, and you have to help. I've seen what you can do, so you're the right person to rescue her. But remember, with great power comes great responsibility."  
  
Now where did I hear that before? Serena thought. "Alright, count me in."  
  
"Excellent. Say 'Moon Prism Make Up".  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It sounds stupid. 'Sides, I have great power."  
  
"But do you want to be recognized?"  
  
"You mean, I get to wear some costume? My very own costume?"  
  
"Yes. You'll be just like a superhero in America."  
  
"Alright! Moon Prism MAKE UP!"  
  
Thus, a new legend was born.  
  
Meanwhile, a distraught Molly Baker was running scared from a woman possessed.  
  
"Ma, did you forget to take your Midol tablets again?"  
  
"SILENCE! I am not your mother. I am a servant to General Jadeite. Since you have stumbled unto our plan to absorb the energy from people by way of jewelry, you will have to be disposed of."  
  
"YAAAAAHHHH-!"  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Molly and the youma turned to see a girl dressed in a stylized version of school fuku. In the center of her chest was a stylized "S". Her odangos flowed into the breeze of the nighttime air, as the girl gave her best impression of a superhero poise.  
  
"Sucking the life outta people is both wrong and disgusting. I am…do I have to say it, Luna?"  
  
"Yes, you do," replied the cat from a distance. Since Serena possesses some type of "super-hearing" it was easy for the cat to hide.  
  
"Sigh. Fine."  
  
Turning back to her opponent, Serena continued.  
  
"I am the pretty sailor soldier SAILOR MOON, the champion of love and justice. And on behalf of the moon, I'll lay the smack down on yer behind."  
  
Mental note: get rid of that television set of hers, thought Luna.  
  
"Feh. Yeah, right, Sailor Half-bake. Yarg!" replied the youma, as she fired off an attack.  
  
Sailor Moon tried to run quickly, but she began to realize that she wasn't going as fast as she usually did. In fact, she was getting winded!  
  
What's wrong with me? Serena thought. Still, I'm not going too slow. I better end this quickly.  
  
Sailor Moon leaped into the air, and clotheslined her foe with her forearm. This sent the youma crashing hard into the back of her head. Sailor Moon landed on her feet, and began doing a little dance number.  
  
"Oh yeah, churn the butter, raise the roof, OO-OO!"  
  
"Get her! Get that brat!" yelled the youma, as she tried to get up."  
  
"What the-!"  
  
Sailor Moon could see a large crowd gathering around her, obviously possessed by some demonic entity. For one moment, Serena didn't know what to do. It's one thing to deal with a "youma", but it's another thing to deal with someone possessed. Besides, she saw a couple of friends from within the group, and another who owed her some money. She couldn't risk loosing that investment. But what can she do now?  
  
Suddenly, a rose fell in front of the crowd, with the stem stuck into the floor. Sailor Moon, and everyone else, turned to see who in their right mind would use such an inane attack?  
  
Cue: Spanish music.  
  
"Do not despair, Sailor Moon! Remember the television show 'Bowling-for- Dollars'? Use that for inspiration!"  
  
"'Bowling-for-Dollars'? What kind of stupid advice is that-? Ohhh. I get it now."  
  
With a leap backwards, Sailor Moon was behind the nearest jewel counter.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiii-Ya!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she kicked the counter with just enough force to knock down the possessed crowd in one fell swoop.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon, use Moon Tiara and finish that youma off!" said Luna.  
  
Serena removed her tiara, which then turned into a glowing frisbee.  
  
"Moon Tiara ELIMINATION"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAA-!" screamed the youma, as she was "dusted"  
  
"Me: 1, youma-who-tried-to-take-over-my-friends'-hearts-and-minds: 0."  
  
"YOU!" said a man dressed in a dark uniform.  
  
"Me?" said Sailor Moon, as she turned around.  
  
"You have ruined my plans, 'Sailor Moon'. You'll pay for that!" And the man faded from sight.  
  
"What is David Spade doing here?" Sailor Moon mused to herself.  
  
"Farewell, Sailor Moon! We shall meet again." With that, the mysterious tux-and-cape man disappeared as well.  
  
"That was odd. I feel that I almost know him from some where. OH NO! I forgot my fudge pop!" And out the girl with the sailor fuku went.  
  
1 A week had passed since Serena's first foray into the world of herodom. Molly and her mother recovered from their ordeal, but it wouldn't be last time Sailor Moon would fight the man who would be known as "Jadeite" (though Serena was insisting that her foe was really the star of "Just Shoot Me"). She also has been learning that her natural powers have been fading in and out whenever she "suits up". Hopefully, it's not a problem that will continue to persist in the near future. Other than that, life was fairly normal.  
  
One day, in class…  
  
"And so that is how you can tell a 'John' from a police officer," said Miss Haruna. "Any questions? Good, now turn to your copies of "TV Guide" and partner up with fellow classmate. We will be critiquing television shows that should have been cancelled a LONG time ago."  
  
"Psst, Serena!" said Molly. Have you checked out the new kid?"  
  
"In what?"  
  
"You know, if the rumors are true."  
  
"That she's GAY?"  
  
"She is? That's new to me."  
  
"Oh, she's not. Just making stuff up to become the center of the gossip mill again."  
  
"…."  
  
"But to answer you question, she's just a lonely braniac."  
  
"I see. Why don't we introduce ourselves and have lunch with her."  
  
"Alright. But it's gonna cost you."  
  
"Fine. I'll share my lunch with you. Again."  
  
"Much oblige, amiga. Oy, Amy!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You want to have lunch with Molly and me?"  
  
"I would love to have lunch with you. In fact, I needdhelpindoingthisinaneprojectthatwastemyentiresparetimebecauseitisawasteo ftimeofsuchfineintellectlikemyselfdoyouagree?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down speed racer," replied Serena. "A simple yes and no will be sufficient."  
  
"Then, yes."  
  
BRRRRIIIINNNNG!  
  
"Alright, class," said Miss Haruna, as she applied a fresh coat of lip- gloss. "Enjoy you your lunch break. I'll certainly enjoy MINE." And out the door she went.  
  
"Oh, like we don't know what Miss Haruna does on her lunch break."  
  
"Shut up, Marvin," said Molly.  
  
"It's Melvin."  
  
"Whatever, Martin."  
  
"I got to go to the bathroom," said Amy, as she got up from her desk. I meet you guys by the oak tree near the gym. See then!"  
  
And Amy was gone. Unfortunately, to a normal person, which is a rarity at Crossroads Middle School, Amy "blinked" out of existence.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Melvin  
  
"She went she was going to the bathroom. Now shut up."  
  
"But Molly-?"  
  
"Hey! Didn't you hear me, or are you deaf as well as half-blind?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm out of here!"  
  
Only Serena saw Amy actually run out of the room. Boy, she must be as fast as I am, Serena thought. Amy Anderson, you have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: That's it for now. It will be a while before the next installment of this fic will be in place, so I hope that you enjoyed it. C & C are always welcomed of course.  
  
Next time: The Sailors of the Moon (also known as "Sailor the Lune") and Mercury (also known as "The Fastest Mouth Alive") must team up with Koumori, The Sentinel of the Shinto Shrine. Together, they must solve the case of the disappearing bus and its passenger in "A Dark Knight for A Jadeite". Oh, and the Sailor of Mars gets introduced as well. See you then! 


	4. 

The Princess of Fell to Earth (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but I certainly wish that they were!  
  
Notes: This is an alt-fusion series, featuring both Sailor Moon and DC Comics elements. Enjoy!  
  
Part 4: "Mercury Rising"  
  
My name is Amy Andersen, and… well, maybe I should begin at the beginning.  
  
When I was a young girl…well, it was only last year when my life changed forever, but I'm a young woman now. At least, Mr. Tengu thinks so, since he's always sneaking around near my bed room window back when my mother and I were living in Kyoto.  
  
But that's another story.  
  
Where was I? Oh yeah. So, anyway, when I was living in Kyoto, I used to visit my mom at the hospital, where she worked as a laboratory technician. It wasn't something that she liked to do, but it paid the bills. Still, her first love was working as a physician, which wasn't a surprise when she would later jump at the chance to become the head physician at Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
So anyway, I liked visiting Mom a lot, since her lab assistant, name's Tofu, was this fun guy who made science so interesting. I swear, the guy's "technobabble" would give even that American's character, from the TV show "Star Trek", a headache. I guess that it was his love for science and medicine that fueled my own ambitions in that field. I was surprised to learn that biomedicine wasn't a field that he wanted to practice for the long term, and, in fact, wanted to open his own practice someday. Last thing I heard, he had recently opened a clinic in one of Tokyo's prefectures. I hope to visit him someday, and thank him for inspiring me. At any rate, visiting the lab was a fun thing to do.  
  
I didn't know that visiting the lab during a dark and stormy night would change my life forever.  
  
For the past few days, Kyoto and much of Japan was experiencing tremendous weather problems. As a rule, my mom wanted me to go straight to the hospital during such times. Why? I don't know. I guess she wanted to make sure that I was safe. Since her lab section was indoors, I would be as safe as I can be.  
  
Unfortunately, I would be wrong in that estimation.  
  
Like always, I was doing my homework at mom's desk while Tofu and mom wrapped things up for the day. Suddenly, an electrical surge, caused by a bolt of lightning, ran throughout the building. Unfortunately, Tofu hadn't shut down the main server, which connected the lab's computer with others around the world, just yet. So the surge of electricity went forth and exploded outward. Tofu, being a martial artist, immediately covered mom's body with his. Out of desperation, I got up to see if mom was okay, but a second surge exploded near mom's chemicals. Caught in the blast, I was blown across the room. The last thing I could hear before blacking out, was my mom's screams.  
  
When I came to, I was in a hospital bed. Both mom and Tofu were there by my bedside.  
  
"Thank goodness you are okay!" Mother cried.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling…okay, I guess, Tofu-sama," I replied.  
  
"No need to get so informal, Amy. I've known you for years."  
  
"I suppose so…"  
  
"Listen, I've decided to go ahead and apply for that physician position in Tokyo. Tofu, you should get out of the lab business."  
  
"Of course. They do need someone to run the clinic in the Nerima district…"  
  
"Amy, I promise you that I'll never be careless again. You're my little girl, after all."  
  
"Oh, Mom! I'm not a baby, you know!"  
  
Six months later, Mom had successfully gained a position as the head physician at Tokyo General Hospital, and Tofu went back to his old medical school to revitalize his credentials as both a medical doctor and a Traditional Chinese Medicine specialist. Meanwhile, I was slowly recovering from my ordeal. Or, at least I thought I was. In the beginning, my senses seemed a bit off. Everything around me felt…slow to me. I didn't even realized that the lab accident had affected me, until my mother saw me perform a series of Tai Chi forms in the park. Whenever we train together, she insists that I video tape my forms, as a form of self- critiquing. Personally, I thought she just wanted to fill her library with "Kodak moments". Anyway, ever since I was little, Mom insisted that I studied this art as a way of gaining coordination; it did help that she was also a student of the Art herself, and had won in a series of tournaments when she was a teenager her self.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing forms, Mom."  
  
"I see. Amy, I'm going to perform forms as well. See if you can keep up."  
  
"O…okay."  
  
Mom began her tai chi forms as she always did. Very methodically, she increased the pace of her movements. I followed suit. After running through the entire series, we ended our session.  
  
"Amy, I'm going to rewind the tape, so that we will examine your movements."  
  
"Alright," I shrugged. Why is she making a big deal over this?  
  
"Alright, now take a look."  
  
As I looked at the play back, my jaw dropped. Could this be right?  
  
"Is the camcorder working right? I swear that we are moving WAY to fast."  
  
"Okay, okay. I need to ask you this question, and it may sound a bit strange. Do you perceive everything around as moving very slow?"  
  
"Yea…yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Because…well, watch."  
  
Mom simply blinked out of existence, and appeared on the other side of the park. She waved her hand, and suddenly reappeared in front of me.  
  
"How did you move so fast?" I asked.  
  
"I'll explain some more after one more demonstration. Remember 'Mr. Twinkles'?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
A moment later, Mom reappeared with my old stuffed bear. I know for a fact that she didn't have it when we went to the park  
  
"Mom, are you going to tell me what's going on?!" I was at loose ends at this point.  
  
"I will…if you can keep up with me." With that, Mom ran out of the park.  
  
"Mom! Wait up!" And off I went.  
  
Mom and I ran through the entire city of Kyoto, virtually invisible to the naked eye. While in mid-stride, Mom told me that I was the descendent of an American superhero, who had met my Japanese grandmother at the end of Korean War. Mom told me that she, herself, had become a hero in her own right (known as "The East Wind") before she met my own father. Once she had me, Mom gave up the business for a more domestic life (though she does apprehend the occasional criminal now and again). I was amazed by this revelation, but was angry that she would keep such knowledge away from me. Still, I was pretty stoked about being able to run faster than the wind itself. We ended up on a hill over-looking the city, which was pretty far.  
  
"Ohkamiohkamiohkami-!"  
  
"Slow down, Amy. Just breathe slowly."  
  
"That was SO neat."  
  
"I know. The first time can be a heady experience."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Listen to me carefully. I'll teach you how to use your powers, but what you do with them is up to you. I used my powers for the benefit of people's welfare. What about you?"  
  
I simply nodded in recognition of the great responsibility that I was facing. It would be by necessity, not by choice, that I would be thrust into the role of the superhero.  
  
While we were setting up house in Tokyo, I secretly practiced the use of my powers. At the same time, I enrolled in new school. Supposedly, Crossroads Middle School was a reasonably good school to attend, though classes weren't that much of a challenge for me of course. What was interesting was this girl I met at school. In fact, she was the only one who was willing to approach me. Some how, this geek named Melvin was spreading rumors about me, by saying that I was some sort of weirdo. Me a weirdo? Please. After what I had planned to do to him, I'd think the school at would have to reassess who was the school weirdo. With my powers, I could easily pull my prank on him. That is, if it hadn't been for Serena's interference.  
  
During the lunch break, I hid behind a tree, waiting to strike. De- pants him? I thought. Naw, to cliché. A bucket of water over the head? Too classic. What about-?  
  
"Wha cha doing?"  
  
I turned around to see Serena simply standing. How did she sneak up behind me?  
  
"Oh, nothing. I wanted to see the lay of the playground."  
  
"I see. For a moment there I thought you were about to prank Melvin or something for spreading rumors about you."  
  
"Maybe. You're going to tell on me?"  
  
"Me? And miss all the fun? Please. Can I join in?"  
  
"Why would you help me get you friend?"  
  
"One, rumors are bad, and two, Melvin tells the worst type of rumors. An object lesson is in order, I think."  
  
I smiled at the thought.  
  
"So you see, Molly, my intellect is vastly superior than most students here."  
  
"Melvin," Molly began, "there's a fly on your nose."  
  
"I don't see any…"  
  
POW!  
  
"Oops. I guess I missed."  
  
"OWWIE!" cried Melvin.  
  
"Serves you right! If you change that superior attitude of yours, we can be friends again. Humph!"  
  
After Molly walks away, Melvin picks himself up.  
  
"What she do that for?"  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Whoa, Melvin thought. What was that?  
  
"Hey! Get a load of Melvin?" Someone yelled.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" Melvin asked himself.  
  
Suddenly Melvin realized that he was feeling a draft where he shouldn't have. He looked down, and saw that he was wearing a girl's uniform.  
  
"Oh my god-!"  
  
"And he's wearing make-up and a new hair-style, too!" said another student.  
  
"Does anybody have a mirror?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Here," said Molly, as she returned to the scene. She originally wanted to apologize for blowing up at Melvin, but was shocked to his change of attire.  
  
"Thanks." Melvin took the mirror and examined his face. Sure enough he looked like a cross dresser.  
  
"Nice legs," Molly commented.  
  
"WAH!" Melvin screamed, as he ran back to the school building.  
  
"That was SO cool," said Serena, as she continued to crack up.  
  
"I must say, your methodology is quite effective," replied Amy. "Heh."  
  
"Well, we better get back to class. I'm sure Miss Haruna will be done what she always does shortly. But seriously, I didn't know you could move so fast."  
  
"And I you."  
  
"Listen. Would you like to be my jogging buddy? I like to keep in shape as much as possible, especially with the amount of food I inhale."  
  
"Well, I would be honored. But I must warn you. You might not be able to keep up with me."  
  
"As IF. This afternoon, let's have a race, and see who's the faster."  
  
"Can't. I got school after school. I'm taking computer classes."  
  
"Fine. What about Sunday then?"  
  
"That'll be okay.  
  
"Great! Let's roll."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Negaverse…  
  
"Jadeite, report," said Queen Baryl.  
  
"Our operations are a success so far," replied the Dark General. "There is no way that the infernal Sailor Moon will know about it."  
  
"See that you make sure of it. I would hate to loose such an ambitious general."  
  
"Yes, Your Darkness."  
  
"So you think Amy is working for the Negaverse? What are you, high?"  
  
"My indulgence in cat-nip is not at issue," replied Luna. "Serena, what is at issue is the fact that Amy possess strange powers. Who else could provide them, but someone from the Negaverse?"  
  
"I'm telling you she isn't a part of the Negaverse. And to prove it, we'll just have visit Amy's computer school."  
  
"Great! I knew you'll see it my way!"  
  
"…"  
  
I go to my computer programming school like I always do. I arrive just as the session begins.  
  
"Okay, please begin your exercises," the lab technician begins. "I have a surprise for those who finish quickly."  
  
I begin the exercises. Strangely, I began to notice a strange pattern being emitted from the screen. I used my enhanced mind and sight to slow the pattern down. "Sleep?" I read out-loud. "Teacher?" I asked, as I raised my hand. "There's something strange going on with my computer- "  
  
That's when I noticed that everyone else was sleeping on his or her computer keyboards.  
  
"That's odd," began the lab technician. "I would have thought everyone would've been affected by my wards. Oh well. I guess I'll have to do this old fashion way."  
  
ZAP!  
  
Suddenly the lab technician looked like a refugee from the movie "Tron". She casually twirled her disk as the electronic lights danced about her outfit.  
  
"Here's catch!"  
  
I quickly moved out of the way, and narrowly dodge a blow. The disk hit the wall behind me, causing a square piece to disappear in a flash of light. The disk was moving at an unbelievable speed…and was still after me! I ran towards the technician and dodge the disk in a split second. I was hoping that the disk would hit her instead. Unfortunately, she merely caught it.  
  
"Thanks for returning it to me. Not that I needed the help mind you."  
  
She then threw it again. I couldn't risk the disk hitting any innocents.  
  
This is going to be a long afternoon.  
  
"Well we're here. Now what?"  
  
"We see if Amy is a minion of the Negaverse."  
  
"What are we, private detectives? I'm telling you, Amy is cool by me."  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"But will check her out. And then I will say 'I told you so'."  
  
"Fine. Shall we proceed?"  
  
Serena and Luna make their way through the small campus, until they heard a huge commotion. Quickly, Serena looked in the direction of the commotion.  
  
"Serena, what's going on?" Luna was glad that her charge was practicing her "X-ray" vision ability.  
  
"Good news, bad news situation."  
  
"Well, spit it out, Serena."  
  
"Amy's not a minion of the Negaverse, but her attacker is."  
  
"I see…WHAT? Well, transform!"  
  
Serena took out her transformation wand, and said her famous words:  
  
"Moon Prism MAKE UP!"  
  
"I got you now, Speedy!" yelled the attacker.  
  
"FREEZE, SCUMBAG!"  
  
My attacker and I turned to see a meatball headed girl in fancy outfit. With her was a black cat with a crescent moon mark.  
  
"Ruining one's educational experience is pretty low. I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. On behalf of the Moon, YOUR punishment is at hand."  
  
"Sailor Moon? Name's Electronica. Pleased to meet you. Now DIE!"  
  
Electronica threw her disk at Sailor Moon, who caught it easily.  
  
"What a pretty object you have. You expect to hit me with this?"  
  
"No, but I expect you to be blown up by it."  
  
"What-?"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Sailor Moon sailed back by the explosion, and slammed into the wall behind her.  
  
"Oof! Man, that hurts!"  
  
"I know. Here, have some more!"  
  
Electronica threw a dozen of disks at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon eye's widened, but she quickly recovered. Deftly, she dodged a few, and caught few to be thrown back. But she still took the hits. I don't know how she could withstand the blow, but she was doing it. But I knew that she wouldn't be able last too much longer. I had to help her some how. Just as I was about to do something, her cat tackled me.  
  
"Get down young lady!"  
  
"You can talk?"  
  
"Enough of that for now. I need to give you something."  
  
Out of nowhere, a short wand appeared.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Now say 'Mercury Power Make Up'."  
  
"Okay. Mercury Power MAKE UP!"  
  
Then, like a cool dip in a pool of water, I felt a weird change over me. Next thing I know it, I was clothed in a similar outfit like Sailor Moon's. It was blue and white, and, on the broach was a pair of wings with a lightning bolt and caduceus over the bolt.  
  
"Now, go help Sailor Moon…Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"It's over, Sailor Moon!" Electronica bellowed.  
  
"No, it's not!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Oh no! Not another one!"  
  
Instinctively, I summoned an attack.  
  
"Mercury Bubble BLAST!"  
  
I "threw" a cloud of bubbles at Electronica.  
  
"Who turned out the lights-?"  
  
BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!  
  
I ran around my foe rapidly, throwing punches in the process. Luna ran over to Sailor Moon to see if she was alright.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Use your attack now!"  
  
"Alright. Sailor…Mercury? Get out of the way!"  
  
"Right." I ran even faster, causing a small tornado in the process. Electronica was lifted into the air spinning like a top.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Moon Tiara MAGIC!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAH-!"  
  
Back in Jadeite's lair, the flow of energy from his victims ceased.  
  
"Damn that Sailor Moon!" screamed the dark general.  
  
It had been a few days since my first foray into the role of the superhero. At present, Serena (whom I couldn't believe was a superhero as well) and I were in our work out clothes in a park just outside of Tokyo. As agreed upon, we're going to jog at least once a week. But first, there was the matter of a bet to be settled.  
  
"Okay. Today, we will see who is faster."  
  
"I'm telling you, Serena, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have."  
  
"You girls ought to be more civil about this. There's no need for this."  
  
"Luna, just relax and read you magazine. This won't take long at all."  
  
"Sigh. Very well."  
  
Luna raises her left paw."  
  
"Okay. On your mark, get set-!"  
  
BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Serena and I were gone in the flash. She was very fast, but I'm sure that I'm much faster.  
  
My name is Ami Anderson, and I WILL be the fastest girl alive.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Cherry Hill Temple…  
  
It's going to rain? Raye Hino thought. Very odd. Oh well.  
  
Like every morning, Raye swept the courtyard that was part of the Cherry Hill Temple. It has been a few weeks since she returned to Japan, after her "apprenticeship" in Gotham City. She was glad that her grandfather's old friend was willing to train her for her life's work. But her duties as a Shrine Maiden-in-training and a student must take priority. Sighing, Raye continued her duties.  
  
Unfortunately, she failed to notice a slowly creeping bush moving up behind her.  
  
"Heeee-YAH!"  
  
Out pooped a short man in a black outfit, similar to that of a ninja outfit. He swung his bo staff at Raye. Deftly, Raye leaped out of her shrine clothes, and got into a fighting stance, wearing a similar outfight.  
  
"Your move, old man," Raye said.  
  
"The two exchanged blows, as Raye dodge or blocked the short man's attack. She successfully landed a punch to the man's head. Or she thought she did.  
  
Damn, he used that "ghost" technique again! Raye thought. She then felt a tap on the back of her head.  
  
"You loose…Grand-daughter."  
  
"Grandpa, you got to teach me that trick!"  
  
"I will, I will."  
  
Grandpa Hino, took off his mask breathed a sigh of relief, as did Raye.  
  
"But only after I track down that no good family member of ours."  
  
"But I've already learned the 'Anything Goes' style, Grandpa. Mr. Wayne taught it to me, who learned it when he was training with Uncle Genma and Mr. Tendo."  
  
"Yes, I know, but Genma is a master of his branch of the martial art- 'The School of Indiscriminate Grappling'. I would think that you would benefit from his training."  
  
"Yeah, probably learn how to be a better thief too."  
  
"Be as it may, I hope you will keep an open mind on this, Raye."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Soon, Raye thought, Koumori will make her mark!  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: There you have it. Another tale from yours truly. C&C are always welcomed. If you have any suggestions, please let me know (especially in the area of combining DC Superheroes' legacies with a Sailor Scout).  
  
Next Time, on "The Princess Who Fell to Earth": What do you get when you combined an angry dark general and an equally angry Shinto Shrine Maiden-in- training? You get "A Dark Knight for a Jadeite". Oh, and Sailor Mars get introduced too. See you there! 


	5. 

The Princess Who Fell To Earth (by DS Wynne)

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters within this joint belong to me

Note: This is an alt-fusion story.

* * *

**Part 5: "A Dark Knight over a Jadeite"**

* * *

A young couple and their child leave the theatre in good spirits. The lights of Downtown Tokyo shine brightly, indicating that the life of the city was active.

"Oh Shiro, thank you for taking us to the theatre this evening."

"Yeah, thanks Daddy!"

"Hey, what is a good husband and father to do? You're quite welcome, you two. Oh, let's take this short-cut back to the train station."

"Shiro, do you think it's wise? Not to question my manly husband, but I read that this part of the city is infested with gangs."

"Nonsense, my darling. Even if there were gang activity, there made up of a bunch of kids. So, relax. Yoshi and I will protect you, Keiko my love."

"Oh, okay."

The family made their way through the alley and into the courtyard of an old section of town.

"Odd. I thought the alley led to the sub-way station. Must have taken a wrong turn. We better head on back."

"Hey, man. You got a light?"

From within the shadows a group of rowdy looking boys comes forth. Wearing the latest gang fashion-wear, the group looked pretty formidable.

"Ya hear me? Or are you deaf?"

"No, I did. I don't have a lighter. My wife and I do not smoke."

"Then can you give us some money for fun?"

"Look, I don't have any money to give."

"Well, then. It looks like we're going to MAKE some fun after all…"

"No, stay back! I know karate!"

"Really? Do you think it will be enough to stop ALL of us?"

"Uh…"

"I didn't think so. Boys?"

Before the gang could full converge on the hapless family, everyone present heard a loud noise.

CRACK!

Source came from a…person hitting the pavement with a Bo staff. The person, who obviously appeared to be a girl, had wild, spiky (and long) hair, a dark outfit that covered her body (except her arms) and bracers. She also wore a mask that covered her face, and a short, tattered-like cape. The only other distinctive trait about her was that the mask was the face of a bat.

"Leave. Now."

"Oh, look at the little ninja wanna-be," said the gang leader. "Boys?"

The gang rushed the lithe girl, who nimbly ducked, dodged and weaves her way through the throng.

BAM!

POW!

BASH!

Within seconds, the gang went down. Then, after surveying the scene before her, the masked girl turned her head towards the frightened couple.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…YES! I mean we are fine," replied the boyfriend.

"Good. In the future, do avoid taking short-cuts through back alleys."

And thus Komori fades into the background.

"Who was that masked girl?" asked the girlfriend.

Meanwhile, in the Negaverse…

"Jadeite, report," said Barryl, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. "And I better hear a good plan this time!"

"Of course, your Darkness," replied the dark general. "As you know, these mortals are a superstitious and cowardly lot."

"So you are going to dress up as a ghost or a bat to scare up some energy?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I was thinking of using a local shrine as a way to get energy."

"Hmmm. Sounds like an interesting plan. All right, proceed. But no more screw ups!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Serena. "Let's get a good luck charm, Amy!"

"There's no such thing as 'good luck' charms, Serena," replied Amy, who was busy typing on her new Mercury Computer (With Technical Support). "You make your destiny, not abide by it."

"Huh?"

"I said, it is a waste of time to rely on such an archaic construction like a 'good luck' charm."

"Huh?"

"I said- oh, never mind. 'Good luck' charms are just stupid, okay? You barely have enough money on food as it is."

"Well, unlike you, I, Serena Tsukino, am a dreamer. As such, I, Serena Tsukino, will dare dream the impossible dream. And you know what that is?"

"Not getting fat?"

"NO! I want to have…A BOYFRIEND!" Serena hoped to either get Andrew the Arcade attendant or that mysterious "Tuxedo Mask" guys that keeps popping up now and again.

"Good luck!" said another voice.

"Don't you have a pole to scratch or something, Luna?" says a perturbed Serena.

"No. I'm just here to REMIND you to keep an eye out on the latest Negaverse plot."

"Fine, fine. Amy, keep an eye out on Negaverse activities."

"ME? Luna just told YOU to be on the look out!"

"Hey, I'm sure you can, you know, hack into the government's network to get better results than I would. Besides, I'm the one with the muscles around. All you need for me to do is point and clink. I'll do the rest. By the way, what do you think of this slogan: 'Sailor Moon: One Youma at a Time'. Catchy, huh?"

"…"

"Well?"

"That is positively the most self-indulgent slogan I've heard in a while," said Luna.

"Yes, why do you need one anyway?" asked Amy.

"Well, I figure that if I'm to be a superhero or something, I should have a moniker like those foreign superheroes."

"If you ask me, you shouldn't have one. Really, you should NOT have one."

"It's just a thought…"

"HEY!"

The girls and black cat turned to see a Shinto shrine maiden glaring at them. Apparently, the girl was a bit cranky. And who wouldn't be, especially with a frizzled hairstyle and an apparent lack of sleep.

"Don't you two have better things to do than arguing in front of a place of worship?"

"Okay…Sorry miss," said Serena. "Is this the place where we can 'good luck' charms?"

"Yes. Just asked the attendant up top. And no loitering!"

"Sheesh! Okay, okay."

After Serena got her charms, Raye Hino put away her broom in order to prepare for school. As she did so, Raye grumbled to herself of the difficulty of trying to get mousse out of her hair.

I got to make changes, Raye thought, as she yawned to herself.

Afterwards, Raye sat in front of the sacred fire, so that she can increased her awareness factor. However, before she could reach a Zen-like state, the shrine's attendant makes his presence known.

"I've finished restocking the supplies, Miss Hino," said "Jed", who recently began working at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Thanks. My grandfather wants you to transcribe some text later on, but you can take an early break this morning."

"Thank you, ma'am."

After Jed leaves, Raye returns to her meditation. However, she begins to receive very disturbing images…involving shadows.

Odd, Raye thought to herself. She knew that several busses were disappearing nearby, and she knew that "Jed" was behind it somehow, but Raye wanted concrete proof as to his true intentions. Her "uncle" Bruce would always look for angles before formulating a consensus, something that her training hammered into her. However, even he knew that waiting too long could cost more innocent people's lives. Whether Raye was ready or not, she was going to act as soon as possible. And she also knew that her potential foe would not be a simple mugger or gang leader.

With her resolve up, Raye removed a few wooden planks and jumped down into the world of…KOMORI.

Later…

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" asked Serena.

"We wait for the bus," replied Luna. "According to Amy, at this time and place, a would-be victim would have to get on this route."

"Then what?"

"That's the million yen question. Amy will follow us from where she is."

"Which shouldn't take long since she is fast enough. By the way, I still say I won that race."

"Did not. And stop being a sore looser."

"I am NOT a sore looser. If I didn't get a glimpse of MY Andrew loading boxes without his shirt on, I'd have won."

"Whatever. Look, here comes our ride now."

As scheduled, their bus came. Serena paid her fare (with her disguise as a tour guide on), followed by Luna (who was in a carry-on case). Nothing seemed to be happening, thus far, as the bus went on its way. Unknown to Serena, Komori, now dressed with a more traditional Ninja outfit, though stylized a bit, had hitched a ride on the top of the bus. Her outfit was short-sleeved, her head was covered (though only her eyes and ponytail were seen), and wore arm-bracers. While she was equipped with both ancient and modern weapon, besides her special gadgets, Komori never used anything lethal. After all, Uncle Bruce would not approve of her using deadly force.

Sure enough, a portal of some type opened up.

"What the heck is that?" yelled Serena.

When the ride was over, Serena could see that she was in some void. Her senses immediately picked up on more busses in the area. Then she saw the one who was responsible.

Jadeite.

"Luna-?"

"Yes, immediately."

"Moon Prism MAKE UP!"

After the transformation, Sailor Moon was reborn, once again.

"Well. It looks like not all of the passengers have been put to sleep," sneered the Negaverse General. He didn't know how the brat found out about his operations, but it really didn't matter. Sailor Moon was a dead girl anyway.

"Well, if it means something to you, I'm falling asleep listening to your words. Must you drone on, and on, and on?"

"What? No matter. I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Shady?"

The bus driver immediately changed her appearance. Now blue-skinned, and wearing a revealing outfit, the creature smirked.

"Well, at least I know the type of women YOU'RE into, Jadeite. No matter."

Sailor Moon rushed full speed, determined to make short work of both the dark general and his servant. Unfortunately…

"Darkness WAVE!"

Sailor Moon found herself engulfed in darkness. She felt her strength begin ebb. So cold, so cold…

"It looks like I was correct. MAGIC is your weakness after all. I'm going to savor your death, brat.

"Hydro SPRAY!" screamed a voice.

"AAAHHH!" cried the general and the youma.

"Sailor Moon, you're okay?" asked Sailor Mercury, as she knelt down to check up on her friend.

"I'm fine. But where were you anyway?"

"Well, I went to Tokyo Bay, and used the vacuum created by my speed to carry about a ton of water to this place."

"Well, you should have said SOMETHING, you know!"

"That will be the LAST surprise you will have girl. Shady?"

"Right. Darkness CLOUD!"

With everything pitched black, it became difficult to find the villains. Even Serena's vision powers couldn't penetrate the effect.

"OW!" yelled Sailor Mercury, as her leg exploded in pain.

"Little girl, the dark is my ally!"

"And it is mine as well," said another voice.

WHACK!

"OW!"

When the darkness effect disappeared, there appeared the be a ninja in a fighting stance.

"Give it up, fiend," said Komori.

"Heh. I think not. Darkness BLAST!"

Komori deftly leaped around, dodging the attacks and throwing her "Ko-rangs" (actually, they were Batman's "Bat-erangs", boomerangs shaped like a bat). It became very frustrating for the "The Dark Squire". If only I had more training, Raye thought to herself. Maybe Grandpa is right about studying under Uncle Genma…

Meanwhile, Luna, who was observing all this, saw the mark that identified Komori as the Senshi of Mars. Ducking and dodging, Luna got to where the ninja was.

"Quick, use this henshen rod!"

"Eh? You can talk!"

"Never mind that! Just do it!"

Komori wasn't sure if she trusted the object. But, if this cat could help her to protect innocence, why not take a chance?

"Very well," said Komori, as she saw Jadeite and Shady fight a weakened Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. "Now what do I do?"

"Say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Okay…Mars Prism MAKE UP."

Thus, Sailor Mars was born.

Sailor Mars took stock in the changes. She now wore some stylized sailor fuku. The only changes was part of her face that was covered was her mouth and nose, and the symbol of the bat was incrusted on her broach. She found herself striking a pose and saying some interesting words.

"I am Sailor Mars, Champion of Love and Justice. And you will pay for your crime against the innocent."

"What?" exclaimed Jadeite. "Another Sailor brat?"

"Darkness Blast!" yelled Shady.

"As the fire of humankind kept the darkness at bay, so shall my fire keep you at bay. Mars Fire IGNITE!"

The fires of the Sailor of Mars consumed the dark, and struck home.

"Yaaahhh!" the youma screamed.

"Sailor Moon, now use your attack!" yelled Luna. "Sailor Mercury, help her out!"

"Okay…Luna. Moon…Tiara…ELIMINATION!"

As Sailor Moon threw her magically charged tiara at Shady, Sailor Mercury increased its speed by tapping it gently. The result was a magically charged weapon moving at the speed of sound.

BOOM!

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything left of the youma, who didn't even have time to scream.

"You…you…you'll pay for that!" said an angry Jadeite, as he faded from view.

"Ew…what a mess!" said Serena.

"Yes, it is. Now what?" says Sailor Mercury.

"We figure out a way to insure the safety of the innocents," says Sailor Mars.

"Then let's figure out a way then," says Luna.

"I think I can help!"

"Hey! It's Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Sailors Moon and Mercury.

"Hop on board! I got the busses connected, so we can all go home."

Meanwhile, back in the Negaverse…

"You have failed again."

"Your Majesty-"

"Silence! The only reason why I haven't laid the smack down on yer candy-arse, is that you have collected some energy."

"I see."

"Now get out of my sight. The WWF is about to start."

"Thank you, your grace." And thank goodness she's taking up television as a recreational hobby. Whew!

"So, if you need me," Raye said, as she took another look at her com-device, "You'll be able to reach me on this."

"Sure, why not? We're a team right."

"I don't think so," Raye said as she continued to sweep.

"What's with her, Amy?"

"You know, she's the loner type."

"Yeah. Oh yeah, speaking of which, why are you dressed like some ninja?"

"The innocents need protection. Ever since my Pepe suffered a horrible fate at the hands of some fiend, I swore that no other life will suffer so."

FLASHBACK

"Oh, Pepe," says a very young Raye. Having won a goldfish at the local carnaval, Raye wanted to get home as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Raye had encountered "The Fiend".

"WEEEEEEEEEEE-"

BAM!

Something fast and blond came barreling down the street. Unfortunately "it" bumped into Raye, causing her to drop her newly acquired pet…into the sewage drain.

"Pepe! Pepe!"

Using great determination, Raye climbed down to retrieve her pet, but it was too late.

"Pepe, I will avenge you!" said a now soaked Raye. Thus, the road to become a squire of the night was created.

END FLASHBACK

"Heh. Well, we better get going. Come on, Amy!"

"Well, okay. Bye-Bye!" And off the girls went.

"Hmm," mused Raye. "That Serena is a strange one."

Somewhere else…

"Miss Lyta? Miss Lyta?"

A teenaged girl, sitting in a lotus position, opened her eyes to stare at the green woman.

"Yes?"

"It's almost time to get ready for school."

"Thanks."

The green woman glowed a bit before changing her shape into a green lantern. Lyta then grabbed the lantern's handle and, with the a lantern-shaped ring on her right hand, she placed her ring into the light of the lantern. With a sigh, Lyta recited the mantra that her sensei Ganthet taught her:

_In the Brightest Day, in the Darkest Night,  
No evil shall escape my sight.  
Let those who worship Evil's might,  
Beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_

Afterwards, Lyta put away her lantern away in a sub-dimension, and then took a look at her Green Lantern uniform. It was all black except for the stylized symbol of a green lantern on the front. It gave her an otherworldly quality. Of course, she can always change later.

Thus, with a sigh, Lyta leaves her meditation spot on the Moon behind.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I hope you liked it. C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: It been a rough road for our heroes. Unfortunately, it'll get worse before it gets better, as Zoicite makes his/her play on one of the Seven Special Crystals. That is, if Lyta has anything to say about it! Be here in "The Green Thumb Factor". See you soon!**


	6. The Video Gamer

The Princess Who Fell to Earth – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is an alternate/fusion story involving the characters/concept of "Sailor Moon" and DC Comics.**

*******

"The Video Gamer" (formerly "The Green Thumb Affair")

            "Okay, let's play this new 'Chinpoko' game, guys!"

            Three kids get ready to play the hottest game at the local arcade in Juuban.

            "Bomb Pearl Harbor.  Ready?  GO!"

 Ping!  Pow!  Ping!

"Bomb Pearl Harbor!"

Ping!  Pow!  Ping!

"Babababababababababababababa-!"

"Hey!  Kenny is having a seizure!"

"Awesome!"

"You know, they REALLY ought to return that game to the manufacture," comments Serena.

"But you played it," replied Amy.

"So did YOU.  If it hadn't been for the fact that we're not exactly normal-"

"Speak for yourself."

"Whatever.  The point is that WE can handle it.  But come, I want to see Andrew."

"Don't you think you're coming on a bit strong?  We're just on our lunch break, you know."

"What, you think my outfit is a bit much?"

Serena is wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts, cowboy boots, cowboy hat and halter-top.

            "Well, let's just say that the local yakuza would LOVE to get a hold of you."

            "Humph.  You're just saying that because you're jealous of my good looks."

            "I seriously doubt that.  Hey, isn't that Game Machine Joe?"

            The two friends turn to see one of the local heroes of the gaming world.

            "Kwel!  Let's go over- Hey!  There's Lyta!  Lyta!  Over here!"

            Ugh, not again, Lyta thought.  She had met the two earlier in school, where her reputation as a fighter preceded her.  While she was grateful that Serena and Amy didn't think much of her background, she found Serena to be a bit strange.  "Oh, hi, Serena.  How are you?"

            "I'm fine.  Just trying to pick up- er, I mean meet a friend here.  What brings you by?"

            "Joe here is an old friend of mine from way back.  He and I are just visiting our old haunts."

            "That's good to hear," replied Amy.

            "Check out his score."

            "That's pretty good."

            "Yeah.  Hey, Joe.  We gotta go."

            "Just a sec, Lyta…GOTCHA!  Who's number one NOW?!"

            "Well, he seems humble enough," said Amy.

            "Well, I'll see you two around," Lyta said, as she and Joe left the arcade.  "And don't try so hard to pick up guys."

            "HEY!"

            "So, meatball head is still trying to 'impress' you," Darien said, as he watched the scene before him.

            "I know," Andrew replied.  "It's cute and all, but a little sad."

            "Yeah.  Anyway, I gotta go.  Later."

            "Later!"

Meanwhile, in the Negaverse…

            "Zoicite, report!" the Dark Queen Beryl spoke.  She has already lost two Generals since that Sailor Moon brat her "Amazing Friends showed up, so she wasn't in a good mood.

            "Yes, your moodiness," the general replied.  "As you know, the Star Crystal that our dearly departed Nephlite was generous enough to leave his star crystal to me.  And with it, we can find the Seven Rainbow crystals, which, in turn will lead us to the Silver Imperium Crystal- your majesty?  Are you listening to me?"

            ZZzzzzz- "Huh?  Oh yeah.  Well, see that you succeed.  If not, bam!"  Beryl said, as she slammed her fist into her palm.

            "Right away!"

Later…

            "Okay, let's do this."

            Lyta, in her Green Lantern guise, carefully maneuvered the impending asteroid from his trajectory.  (A/N: Lyta wears the GL costume based upon John Stewart's in the cartoon "Justice League".)  While it wasn't large enough to do significant damage to the Earth, it would have hit her new high school.  It also didn't help that the material of the asteroid itself was made out "Dark Matter", a material virtually undetected by most sensors. 

            Then again, having a Green Lantern ring was not like most instruments.

            Lyta could remember the day that her sensei Ganthet became Lyta as her legal guardian after her parents died.  Years before, when Ganthet visited Earth to observe the actions of Green Lantern Hal Jordan as he groomed his protégé John Stewart, he came across an astrophysicist who impressed the Guardian enough to develop a friendship.  While a Guardian becoming a friend to a "lesser" creature was not unheard of, treating another species as an equal was.  At any rate, the two corresponded for years before the scientist died tragically in an accident.  At the funeral, Lyta's "uncle" showed up to claim his "niece".

            "Where are we going, Uncle?" a young Lyta asked.

            "To the stars, Lyta, where all of your father's dreams will become realized."

            And thus, Lyta goes on a journey with the only family she knew.  Ganthet took her to many places, where she met many beings to learn from.  Eventually, she decided to return home to Earth, since she missed it so.  So while she continues to learn more about her own heritage, she will perform her duties as a Green Lantern, perhaps the youngest ever.

            "There," Lyta replied, as she pushed the asteroid away from the Earth.  "Better hurry.  I said I wanted to get a pizza later.  Bad enough I skipped school…"

            Meanwhile, as promised, Game Machine Joe was in the park waiting for his old childhood friend to show up.  So far, some strange person has been harassing him about some stupid Rainbow Crystal.  Then it got even stranger…

FLASHBACK 

            "Hold it right there, person of questionable gender!"

            "What?!" yelled Zoycite.  How dare she!

            "You know who am I and you know the drill.  Back off!"

            "Hee.  Okay…NOT!" Zoycite yelled, as s/he let off blast of ethereal energy at the her/his foe.

            "Dog gone it," yelled Sailor Moon, as she dodge the attack.  Unfortunately, based upon her numerous encounters with the Negaverse, Serena knew that magical attacks could hurt even HER.

            "Sailor Moon, be careful!" Luna whispered.  She knew that Serena "super-hearing" could pick up a pin-drop

            "I know!"

            "You know that you'll loose?" asked Zoycite.

            "Naw, I'll know that I can do this!"

            Serena clapped her hands together.  Hard.

            BOOM!

            The resulting shock wave nearly knocked the Negaverse general out of the sky. 

            "Oh!" s/he said, as s/he dropped the Star Crystal.

            "I better get the crystal!" Serena said, as she poured on the speed."

            "Oh, no you don't!"

            ZAP!

            "AHHHHHH-!"

            Serena flew back a bit.

            "Got it!  Now to-"

            WHOOSH!

            The local weather channel indicated that there would be clear and sunny skies that day.  It didn't indicate an inner-city tornado.

            "Sailor Moon, are you alright?" yelled Sailor Mercury.  Luckily, Luna called Amy as soon as Zoycite  was in the picture.

            "I'm fine, but Zoycite-"

            But the Negaverse general had made a strategic retreat.

            "Damn.  How are we going to keep Joe safe from the witch?"

            "Leave that to me."

            From the shade, Sailor Mars steps out.

            "Oh, finally you show up," Sailor Moon said.  "What took you so long anyway?"

            "For your information, I've been researching about our foes' capabilities and origins.  Besides, this Moon Princess we are looking for may have the answer."

            "Yeah, yeah."

            "So, what should we do now?" asked Amy.

            "I believe that we should keep this 'Joe' person under surveillance.  Zoycite will strike again."

            "Mars is correct," comments Luna.  "We need to make sure that whatever this general is after, we'll be there to stop her.  Or him.  Whatever."

            "Right!" the scouts say together.

            "…" Joe sweat dropped. 

END FLASHBACK 

            "Ha, like any of those clowns can keep me under surveillance," Joe said, as he clutched his chest.  "And damn that whoever that person was that was trying to do something to me!"

            "Joe!  Joe!"

            "Oh. Lyta.  I'm glad that you're here.  Some weirdo was here causing trouble." 

            "Really?" Lyta asked.  Quietly, Lyta was using her power ring to run a spectrum analysis on Joe and the environment.  Linked with her mind, the ring began to feed in the data…

            "Ooh," said an old lady, as she tripped over to Lyta and Joe's vicinity.

            "It's alright ma'am.  I got you."

            "Bless you child."

            "What's Raye doing?" asked Serena.

            "If you look closely, she's trying to plant a bug on Joe," Luna replied.  "Don't you pay attention to anything?"

            "Um, no."

            "Figures.  Amy?"

            "I'm detecting some spikes in the ethereal plane, guys!"

            "Oh, there you are!"

            "Lyta, it's THE FREAK!"

            "Joe, get back," yelled Lyta.  "I'll-"

            "DOWN!" yelled "the old woman", as Zoycite let off a volley of energy attacks.

            BOOM!  BOOM!  BOOM!

            When the dust settled, Zoycite landed.

            "Oh what's a girl to do?  Oh, Joe…!"

            When Zoycite raised her/his hand, Joe was lifted from the throng of bodies.

            "I believe you have something that belongs to me…"

            The dark general made her/his Star Crystal appear, and activated it.

            "AHHHHHHH-!" Joe screamed.

            "Joe-!" Lyta said, as she struggled to stand.  She raised her power ring and became the Teen Green Lantern!

            "Wow, I didn't know that Lyta was a superhero!" yelled Serena.

            "Guys, can we-?" asked Amy.

            "Girls, go for it!" Luna said, as she stared at Lyta.  Could she be-?

            "Don't you hurt my friend!" Lyta yelled, as she fired a blast of energy.

            "You are NOT going to stop me!" Zoycite replied, as s/he let loose a volley of crystal daggers.  Lyta created a green wall to block the attack.  Mars took the opportunity to duck into the shadows to become her other form.

            "Come forth Shadow Warrior," Zoycite said, as s/he pulled the first Rainbow crystal out of Joe's body.  As s/he did so, Joe transformed into….

            "Wario?" Lyta said in shock.

            "Heheheheheh-!"

            POW!  BAM!  BOP!

            'Wario' rushed Lyta, performed an upper-cut on her, causing "coins" to come out of her and body slammed the teen GL into the ground.

            "Oh…"

            "Well, be seeing you!" Zoycite said, as s/he disappeared in a flurry of flowers.

            "Wario is gonna have fun!"

            "Not on my account!"

            "Who are you?"

            "I am the fabulous Sailor Moon!"

            "I am the brainy Sailor Mercury!"

            "I am the mysterious Sailor Mars."

            "And we are the Sailor Scouts, and we are gonna punish you!"

            "More for me!"  A giant hammer appears.  Wario then grabs it, causing him to hammer the ground at rapid rate.  Cue music.

            BOOM!

            "Ah!" Serena said, as she is hammered repeatedly.

            "Yikes!" Amy said, as she quickly dodged the attack.

            "Hhh," Raye said, as she leaped over her foe and, to no avail, kicked Wario in the head."

            Meanwhile, Luna runs to where Lyta is lying.  She was ashamed that she was such a rookie.  Maybe her uncle is right when he questioned if she was ready for the GL role.  However, once Luna saw the symbol for the planet Jupiter appeared on her head, that would all change.

            "Lyta, you got to transform!"

            "A talking Earth cat?"

            "Never mind that!  Here!"

            Lyta picked up the henshin rod that.  A quick scan by her ring revealed it to be a product of the late Silver Millennium.  Then a quick scan of the cat confirmed this.

            "Are you Luna Maus?  The cat guardian of the Lunar court?"

            "How-?  Well, can you transform or not?"

            Lyta wanted to be a good Green Lantern, but, if the data her ring gave her, she'll need the added boost to her arsenal.  

            "Alright.  What do you want me to do?"

            "Say the first the thing that comes to mind."

            "Okay…Jupiter Power MAKE-UP!"

            "Mars Fire IGNITE!" Sailor Mars yelled, as she let off a spiral of flame.

            "WHA!" yelled Wario, as he was engulfed in flames.  Now angry, the evil Mario brother began to chase the Protector of Mars.  Now to do that trick that cousin Ranma had taught me a while ago, Mars thought to herself, as she led Wario into a spiral, now that he was good and angry.

            "Hiryu Shoten HA!"

            BOOM!

            With Wario high in the sky, Sailor Moon leaped into the air, with the assistance of Sailor Mercury's speed lending abilities.  Mercury created a nice fog cover so that set Wario for the kill…

            BOOM!

            Sailor Moon dropped back to the ground, thinking that the battle was over.  Unfortunately…

            "Wha-?"

            SQUISH!

            Wario's prone body flattened Sailor Moon's.  What was worse was the fact that the Scout's foe was still up and about.

            "Sailor Moon!"

            "I'm okay!  I can't say the same for Tux-boy here!"

            "Uhhhhhhh-"

"Mars!  Can you manage another attack!"

            "I'm not sure!  What about you, Mercury?"

            "I- What's that?"

            A star suddenly appeared, and bounced to Wario.  Suddenly, He became all sparkled.  Cue music.  Then got bigger when a mushroom dropped on him.

            "Hahahahahahah!"

            With Wario now invulnerable to attack, the fiend began to attack the two remaining Scouts.  Thankfully, Mercury's fog made it difficult for Warrio to locate them.

            "Hold it, Joe!"

            Make that three.

            "I am Sailor Jupiter, the Sailor of the Thunder.  In the name of Jupiter, you will be stopped!"

            Like the others, Jupiter had a modified sailor fuku.  Except that hers had green trimming and the symbol of the Green Lantern etched on her bow's broche.    

            "Go ahead, make my day!"

            Jupiter pointed her ring at her foe, and created a cage to hold Wario in place.

            "Ha, you think that this will stop me?"

            "No, but this might!"

            "Uhhh…"

            "Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

            Thunder shoots down from the sky and strikes Jupiter.  Now glowing a bright green, an arc of electricity goes from Jupiter to Wario…

            ZAP!

            "AHHHHH-!"

            "Uh, what happened?" said Sailor Moon, as she got up, after being smacked by Wario.

            "Sailor Moon, here."

            A type of wand appears.

            "What's this?"

            "This will cure your friend.  Use it."

            "Okay, okay…"

            Wario tries to kick and punch his way past Sailor Jupiter's shields, while the others attacked.  Both Mercury and Mars delivered a flurry of punches and kicks (though Mercury was WAY faster).

            "Stay still!"

            "Hey, big boy!"

            Sailor Moon stood tall.  Then, she said her new attack phrase.

            "Smile for the birdy!"

            No, that wasn't it.

            "Moon Healing ACTIVATION!" 

            "WHAAAAAA-!"

            A moment later, Game Machine Joe appeared.

            "Well, it worked, Luna."

            "Of course it did.  Why wouldn't it be?"

            "Got you!" Lyta said, as she created a bed for her friend. 

            "Will he be fine?" asked Luna.

            "I'm sure he will be," Amy replied.  "What do you think, Mars?"

            Whooohoooooooooooo-

            Where Mars stood, was nothing but leaves blowing in the wind.

"How does she do it?" asked Serena.  Wait, where's Tux-boy?"

"He probably left with Mars or something."

"What happened to me?" asked Joe, as he woke up.

"Well," began Lyta, "You see…"

Later…

            "It's nice of Joe to keep our secret," said Serena.

            "Well, you DID threaten to beat him to a pulp if you did," replied Amy, as she continued to read her book during lunch.

            "So I did."

            "Do you think Lyta being a Green Lantern and Raye being a Dark Knight will hurt our team?"

            "I don't think so.  They will do what they can to their thing and still be team players.  So I wouldn't worry about it."

            "I hope you're right.  By the way, do you think we'll get a new member for our team?  I mean, there are nine planets, and three of them are represented now."

            "I'm sure you're right."

EPILOGUE 

            "Now when you return home, please tell you're mother that she owes me a combat session," said Althea, an Amazon weapons master.  "I want to see if my favorite student has kept her skills sharpened."

            "Of course I will, Auntie," replied Mina.  "Tell Helene that I'm sorry I missed her."

            "Certainly."

            Mina, with her bag shouldered, rose into the air.  She took out a small, clear disk from her back pocket, and threw it into the air.  The object grew large and morphed into a transparent jet.

            "And thank you for everything!"

            Mina boarded her Invisible Jet and stashed her gear aboard.  Then, she got into the cockpit.

            "Let's go home, plane."

            As the plane left the territories of Paradise Island, Mina couldn't help but wonder if the prophecies of the impending arrival of the Moon Princess would come to pass.  If that's the case, then she will be there to make both Princess Diana and the rest of the Amazon Nation proud as the Moon Princess' protector.

Tbc.

Author's note: Here's the update.  I hope you enjoyed it.

Next time: The mysterious Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon come to blows, as Zoycite makes her move to get the rest of the Rainbow Crystals!  And who is the mysterious Sailor V?  Be here when the Sailor Scouts meet "The New Arrival".  See you then!


	7. What a Wonderful Wonder!

The Princess Who Fell to Earth – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and properties of DC Comics belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**Special note: Hi!  Thank you for your interest in this storyline.  While focusing on the Inner Scouts, I would like to have suggestions on how Darien/Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Scouts should be connected with established DC characters/superheroes.  So far, we have Serena/Superman, Raye/Batman, Lyta/Green Lantern, Amy/The Flash and, now, Mina/Wonder Woman.  I was thinking of having Michelle (Sailor Neptune) connected to the Aquaman mythos, and Alex (Sailor Uranus) connected to the Starman mythos.  Sailors Pluto and Saturn will be most difficult (though, it has been suggested that Saturn be connected to Dr. Fate in some way).  Anyway, let me know what you guys think.**

*******

**"What a Wonderful Wonder!"**

*******

"Really?  Can I, can I, CAN I?!"

Malachite was happy that he finally gets to work with his beloved Zoycite.  He, of course, could easily deal with those super-powered "Sailor Brats" himself, but Zoycite needed to prove his…HER worth.

"Yes, you can," Queen Beryl said, as she continued to monitor her screen.

"30…43…12…23…7…and the bonus number is…7!"

"BLAST!" Beryl fumed, as she tore up her lottery ticket.  "Curse you, Maxwell Lord!  You betrayed me!"

Both Malachite and Zoycite sweat-dropped

"…"

"Your Darkness?" asked Malachite.

"Oh, yeah.  Good luck, Jim."

"Thank you," Zoycite replied.  "I won't fail you."

As the remaining Negaverse generals fade from view, Beryl looked around her throne room.  Then, from a hidden compartment, the Negaverse monarch pulls out a copy of "Men's Fitness", and starts going through it.

"Heheheheheheheheheheh…"

***

"Stop right there!"

Mina and her cat guardian Artemis ran out of Toshiba National Bank, just in time to see the robbers get into their van.  It was black with red racing stripes, and had a monster of an engine. 

ROAR!

"Quick, Mina," Artemis says.  "Stop them before they get away!"

Mina ran up to the van, and went picked the van up.  A typical Themiscyrian Amazon can lift anywhere between two to ten tons.  Mina, being the adopted daughter of the Queen of the Amazons, can lift far beyond that, though nowhere near the levels that her older sister Diana can lift.

So, the youngest Amazon Princess went to pick up the getaway vehicle.  Unfortunately, Mina only picked up the back bumper.

RIIIIIP!

SCREEEEEEECH!

"See you later, bimbo!  Hahahahaha…!"

"I gotta change, Artie," Mina said to her guardian.

"Right!"

Mina and Artemis ran into an ally.  Then, Mina twirled.

BOOM!

One spin later, the Warrior of Venus stood.

She was the one…the ONLY…SAILOR VENUS!

Mina was practically glowed, as the wind blew her hair.

Then Artemis turned off the special effects.

"Go get 'em, Tiger!"

"Right!" said Venus, as she took to the sky.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, we certainly got quite the haul, ay, Ace?"

"Certainly, Captain.  Still, we could've gotten more if it hadn't been for 'Bowling Mad' Braddock here-!"

"Hey, Tool!" said T.A. Caracas.  "That little girl still wants to go for another whirl!"

Sailor Venus glided to the top of the van.

BAM!

"HA!" yelled Venus, as she punched into the van.

POW!

Then, she ripped it open.

RIIIIP!

T.A. made a sudden stop.

"YAH!" yelled Venus, as she spilled over.  Of course, her Amazonian allowed her to make landing roll.

"Ha!  You think that will stop me?" yelled Venus.

"Run her down!" yelled "Cannibal", the leader of this "K-Team".

VROOM!

Venus puts her hands up…

SLAM!

SCREEEEEEE!

"Step on it, T.A.!" yelled Cannibal.

"I ain't getting no traction, Tool!"

Venus managed to dig her heels in, as T.A. tried to gain ground.  Then, while maintaining her hold on the van, Venus pointed her right index finger to her crown.   And then, she pointed her finger at the van…

"Venus Crescent Beam Revised: WIDE SHOT!"

Normally, Venus' attack emitted a narrow beam.  This newer version allowed her to hit massive targets in the form of a funnel of light, though the damaged lessened severely.  Since Venus was trying stop an entire van without killing the occupants…

"AHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Hey, no one said that the attack was painless…

A short time later…

As the K-Team was being escorted into custody, the presiding field cop was wrapping things up with the mysterious heroine. 

"Thank you for assistance, Miss…?"

"Call me 'Sailor Venus'.  If you have need of my assistance in the future, you can contact the Themiscyrian embassy.  Ta!"

And with that Venus took off into air.  She flew a bit before spotting her guardian.

"Oy, Venus!"

"There you are, Artie!"

Once she landed Venus transformed back to Princess Mina.

"Arte, we better head back home.  Nubia will be cross with us if we are late."

Just as the two were about to step into their embassy, Artemis stopped for a moment.

"Say, didn't Nubia say we have to open a personal account?"

"Sure, Arte.  Why do you ask?"

"Umm, we still have to open the account."

"Oh, no!  We better hurry back before she-"

"'Before she' what?" said a voice.

Mina and Artemis looked up to see an attractive, athletic black woman stepping out the front of the embassy.

"…"

"Well?" asked Nubia.

"Uh, nothing," Mina quickly replied.  "I'll be right back.  Byyyyyyye!"

"Wait for meeeeeeeee!" yelled Artemis, as he ran after his charge.

"Kids," Nubia said with a chuckle.  "Mother, why couldn't Diana or Donna or Helena…or even Artemis been chosen to look after Mina?"

Nubia was the clay sister of Princess Diana, aka "Wonder Woman".  Both she and her sister were fashioned in clay, though both were of two different types of clay.  Unfortunately, she had been kidnapped by her grandfather Ares, the Olympian god of war, and raised to counter her sisters' peaceful measures.  Since being freed from Ares' clutches, she has done many things, from filling in for Diana to patrolling the Underworld.  Now, Nubia looks after her youngest, though adopted, sister Mina, who was found as a baby after her parents cruise ship sank.  After adopting Mina, Queen Hippolyta gave her newest daughter the blessings of the goddess, thus giving Mina superhuman abilities far above even her fellow Amazons.  Fourteen years after being raised an Amazon, her Mother sent Mina, her guardian cat Artemis and her other daughter Nubia to Japan; Hippolyta wanted to establish diplomatic ties to the island nation while Mina discovers her parental heritage.  And since being a "superheroes" was a family tradition, it gave Mina the opportunity to use the gift that her guardian cat had recently given her.  Of course, life would be better if she wasn't grounded from using her invisible jet, after she went joy riding.  Hopefully, Nubia will giver Mina's plane back.

If she can behave, which is why she and Artemis ran back to complete the obligation of opening a checking account.

As Nubia walks back into the embassy, she can only hope that the Oracle's prophecy will not come to pass.  She was fond of her little sister, so she would hate it if she died before fulfilling her potential.

***

"And, in other news, the mysterious 'Sailor Venus' once again saves the day from the hands of Dr. Jomo Tojo.  We can all learn from her example."

"Do you think she's another Sailor Scout?" asked Lyta, as she willed that her personal television's volume were lowered.  Being a Green Lantern allowed her to create all kinds of devices, though limited by her will and imagination.  At any rate, she, Raye, Amy and Serena were hanging around the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Maybeweshouldcheckheroutassoonasopossible," Amy replied rapidly.  She was also speed-reading through a dozen books.

"Whether friend or foe, she needs to be investigated," Raye remarks, as she continues her meditation.  "What do you think, Serena?"

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Excuse me?"

"Boxers or briefs?" Serena said, as she turned another page of her fashion magazine.  "I want to see if I can pull off the hip-hop look."

Raye rolls her eyes.

"Eh, excuse me, dude," said a scruffy-looking shrine attendant, as he peeked around the corner.  "You, eh, got a special call."

"They KNOW, Chad," said Raye, as she opens her eyes and gets up.  "You three can show yourselves OUT."

And with that, Raye is gone.

"How long do you think she going to keep up the pretense?" asks Lyta.

"Eh, who knows, who cares?  Besides, I like it when they get to slide down that pole of theirs.  Did you know that Raye where underwear with the teddy bear imprint?"

"Serena!" yelled Luna.

"Hey, I'm still trying to control my X-ray vision, thank-you-very-much!"  
In another section of the temple…

"Yes, commissioner?" asked Raye.  "Really?  We'll check it out."

"So?"

"Apparently, the local yakuza have been run-out of a key docking warehouse by some unknown factor.  We, my friend, are to investigate.  To the bat cave!"

With a single touch, the floor panel dropped.  Raye and Chad fell through to a small room, changed clothes (SLAP!), and slid down two poles.  Then, the two emerged in an abandoned subway station, which has been outfitted with the latest equipment, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises.

Komouri and Sparrow went over to the lab computers, to analyze the readings that have been collected thus far.

"Like, really weird, K," Sparrow commented.  Since becoming Komouri's partner, after helping to save Komouri's grandfather, Sparrow's life has been interesting.

"Indeed.  Each criminal activity corresponds with Negaverse activity.  Let's go!"

Komouri and Sparrow hopped onto a motorcycle with a sidecar attached.  Since Komouri was still underage, Sparrow does the driving.

VROOM!

From a supposed dumpster, Komouri and Sparrow emerged.

[Cue: Theme song from "Batman"]

"Idiots," Serena said, as she turned back from looking at her friend Raye and Chad's latest excellent adventure.  "I swear, that girl ought to be less of a lone wolf and more as a team player."

"Hey, check this out!" Lyta exclaimed, as she raised the volume of her "television".

"This just in: the mysterious Sailor Moon has been captured by person or persons unknown.  Quite frankly, as this reporter can attest, perhaps Moon should stay captured, especially after the escalation of her most recent battles."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Stop thinking about yourself!" Luna admonished.

"Luna's right," Lyta says.  "Amy, is there indication that this 'Sailor Moon' is part of a set up?"

"ProbablytheMecurycomuterindicatesthehighestactivityatalocaldockingportperhapsweshouldcheckthingsout."

"Riiiiii-ght," said Serena.

***

"Well, well, well.  If it isn't Batgirl and Swallow," Malachite smirks.  Everything about him was menacing, even his white, flowing cape.

"Hey, dude!  It's Komouri and SPARROW!"

"At ease," Komouri replies.  Sure enough, she and her partner discovered a trap in the making.  Unfortunately, they were tied up and hanging about.  "I see that the yakuza has new competition."

"Fool!" yelled Zoycite.  "We are not common criminals!  We are generals of the Negaverse!"

While keeping the Negaverse generals focused on her, Komouri undid her and Sparrow's bonds.

"Generals…yakuza…you both are scum that need to be punished."

"Witch!" yelled Zoycite, as she…he…threw a bolt of energy at the pair.  At the last minute, Komouri and Sparrow dropped to the floor.

"What-?!" yelled Malachite, as he threw his own bolt.

"Scatter!" yelled Komouri, as she and Sparrow leaped out of the way.

"Can't things get any worse?" exclaimed Zoycite.

"Yeah, they can!" said a voice.

"Who-?"

Zoycite and Malachite looked up to see Sailor Moon…and the Sailor Scouts!

"Hi.  Miss me?"

"Die!" said Zoycite.  She…he…hated the fact that this brat.  He…she…knew that if she…fails again, it could be the end for him…her.

Sailor Mercury ran past the proximity mines, but tripped on the dozens of hidden wires.

Sailor Jupiter emitted a beam of concentrated light, but was deflected by a force field that Malachite erected.

Sailor Moon tried to swoop down to confront the Negaverse generals, but Malachite emitted a noxious gas from his mouth.  Being a magic spell, Moon fell, caught in the effects of the gas.

Coughcough "Bad breath!  Ugggh…"

[Cue: Antonio Banderas' theme music]

"I got you, Sailor Moon!"

"Tuxedo…Mask?"  So far, Moon's X-ray vision has not been able to pierce Tuxedo Mask's aura, so she STILL doesn't know who her savior is. 

"I'm only here for the Rainbow Crystal.  Remember that!"

And, after depositing Moon to the ground, Tuxedo Mask went after Malachite.

"Moon, are you alright?" yelled Jupiter.

Cough "Yeah.  Where's Zoy?"

"Sailor Mars and her "partner" is keeping her busy.  Mercury sprained her ankle."

"Dang!  Look after Mercury.  I'll deal with that…that…PERSON!"

Outside of the warehouse, the fight raged.

"Mars Fire IGNITE!"

Sailor Mars, who detested magic, was forced to transform into her scout form, after Zoycite injured Sparrow.

As Mar's flames struck Zoycite's barrier, the Negaverse general smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Nope.  This is.  Hiryu Shoten Ha Revised: HORIZONTAL TWISTER!"

The tornado that Sailor Mars emitted pummeled against Zoycite's shield.  Though it took much effort, Zoycite stood her ground.

"Ha!"

"YAH!" yelled Sailor Moon, as she rushed to beat down Zoycite's shield.  Still, the shield would not go down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zoycite laughed maniacally.

Then, from nowhere, a flying kick shattered Zoycite's shield and went straight into Zoycite's head.

"Yeargh!"

Zoycite tumbled off the roof, and into Tokyo Bay's murky water.  The Negaverse general did not surface.

"Who-?" began Moon.

Standing before the Scouts was a statuesque teenaged girl.  She radiated a type of primordial power that even Serena could feel.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars said with suspicion.

"The name is Sailor Venus, and I would like to join your party."

Meanwhile, Malachite had managed to knock Tuxedo Mask's mask off.  At the same time, Queen Beryl was watching all this, while eating her snacks.

"Hey…HEY!" Beryl exclaimed.  "I know that guy."

Then, Beryl went "intercom mode".

"Malachite, return to base.  I repeat, return to base."

"But-" the Negaverse general began.

"No 'buts'.  And fish you paramour out of the harbor on your way back."

Once everything went dark, Beryl sat back on her throne.

"So…Tuxedo Mask is Prince Darien.  This could be interesting."

Beryl takes out a small picture frame with a younger version of herself, Prince Darin and the Moon Princess.

"Aw, to be young and innocent…"

***

"OW!"

"Calm down, Chad," Raye says, as she applies more bandages.  "At least you didn't sprain your ankle like Amy did."

As Mina and her guardian cat Artemis get acquainted with the rest of the team, Serena looks outside.  She wonders if her role as a superhero will get any easier.

"Will it ever end…?"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: With all the Scouts together, things will get easier, right?  Wrong!  The showdown between Queen Beryl of the Negaverse and Sailor Moon comes to a head, just as our heroine comes to grips of her TRUE origin.  Be sure to be here for "The Princess of Two Destinies", next time on "The Princess Who Fell to Earth".  See you then!**


	8. The Princess of Two Destinies, Part A

**The Princess Who Fell to Earth (Part 8) – By DS Wynne**

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and the characters from DC Comics belong to their respective creators.**

*******

**"The Princess of Two Destinies"**

*******

"Get ready!" Sailor Venus said, as she began to whip her Magic Lasso around.  Tied up was the one called "Sailor Moon", the champion of Love and of Justice.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!!!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Near them, Sailor Mercury was "lending" her speed.  On the other side of her, Sailor Jupiter was using her Green Lantern ring to create a warp field.

"You're all set!" Jupiter said

"IdonealIcando!" Mercury replied.

The reason why this arrangement has been made: Sailor Mars has slipped into the lair of a certain "wolf" named Queen Beryl of the Negaverse.  She had successfully disguised herself as the Negaverse General Zoicite (using Moon's disguise pen).  Thanks to her, the Scouts were able to locate a "jump gate" in the Artic region.  Unfortunately, upon arrival, The Hive ambushed them!

Earlier, that day...

"Well, well, well," Mammoth said, as he pounded his fist into his palm.  "The girlies actually showed up!"

"It will be interesting to see how the Hive Academy rates us after this!" Gizmo replied, as he started up his equipment.

"Let's just get this over with!" Jinx smirked, as Chaos Magic flared up.

"Wait a minute," Sailor Moon said.  "I know these guys!"

"Yeah, you should," Sailor Venus replied.  "These are the clowns my friend Cassie told me about!"

"Care to elaborate?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"OhmaygoshthisisthatteengroupcalledTheHive!" Sailor Mercury said quickly.

"So what?" Moon said.  "It's four against three.  What could they possibly do to us?"

A few minutes later…

"Me and my big-"

POW!

The feral Mammoth was fighting Moon and Venus, while Jupiter fought Gizmo, and Mercury fought Jinx.

Venus used her Amazonian strength to tackle Mammoth, while Moon was down.  Unfortunately, Mammoth reversed his throw, causing Venus fly over.

"Yikes!" Venus yelped.

"I got you now, girl!" Mammoth said, as he was about to slam his fists into the girl…

"Venus Crescent BEAM!"

"AHHHHHH!"

As Mammoth flew up, Moon, who recovered, wound up her fist…

POW!

…Thus sending the beastly giant miles away.

Meanwhile, Gizmo, after finding the right weakness, was using yellow-based energy to tear into Jupiter.  Anything yellow was a weakness to the Green Lantern.  However, Jupiter, being raised to be a warrior by Ganthet, as well as a scholar, did not back down from the fight.

"You rely on the pretty ring too much, pretty girl!" Gizmo said, as he let loose a volley of yellow blades.  While Jupiter jumped about, she avoided being wounded, at least, without getting nicked too badly.

"Ugh!" Jupiter said, as the blade sliced into her leg.

"I win!" Gizmo said triumphantly.

Jupiter then realized something.

"You know? I forgot something."

"And what is that, girl?!"

"I had forgotten that I could do THIS.  Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

ZAP!

"ARGH!"

And down Gizmo went.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was speeding about, avoiding whatever "accidents" that Jinx wanted to cause…

RUMBLE!  
"Yip!" Mercury said, as the ice field she was on gave way.

SPLASH!

"Ah-Ha!" Jinx said, as she clapped her hands with glee.

So cold! Mercury thought, as she tried to swim towards the surface.  Then, she got an idea…

RUMBLE!

"What the-?" Jinx began.

FWOOSH!

A waterspout forced a chunk of the ice shelf to shoot up, knocking the teenaged villainess off kilter.

"Why that little-!"

POW!

Once Mercury was able to find a stable surface, she quickly ran towards Jinx, and cold cocked her.

"BrrrrrI'mgoingtocatchacold!" Mercury said, as she shivered.

With the villains trounced, our heroines decided to interrogate the Hive members.

"Okay, what's up?" Sailor Moon asked.

Hive, at the moment, was tied in Sailor Venus' magic lasso.

"We ain't telling you nothin'!" Mammoth replied.

"Okay, if that's what you want…Venus!"

"Tell me the truth about your association with the Negaverse," Venus commanded.

The magic lasso allows Venus to force people to tell the truth.  In this case…

"Yeah, these guys from 'The Negaverse', hired us to make sure that you guys don't get their way," Jinx replied.

"So, how do we meet the bosses of bosses?" Moon asked.

"That's just it," Gizmo said.  "We just received the money, no questions asked."

"Great, just great.  Is there anything else?"

"Um, no."

"Good.  Jupiter, Venus- Show them the way out."

"Right," Venus and Jupiter said in unison.

Venus began pulling her lasso, picked up, and began spinning Hive around in a circle.  Then when she released them, Jupiter created a force field around the trio.  The result?

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

And away they go.

"So, if the Negaverse is here, how can we find them?" Moon asked.

"Maybe there's a way," Jupiter began, as she used her Green Lantern ring to analyze the spatial area around her teammates.  

"Well?" Venus asked.

"Mercury?  Can you confirm this?" Jupiter said.

"Let'slinkupmyMercurycomputertoyourringJupiter," Mercury replied, as she activated her computer and visor.  Sure enough…

"Well?" Moon asked.

"There is a nexus here, but my ring can't seem to pinpoint the entry point," Jupiter said.

"Butthere'sawaytogetin," Mercury said.  "Ifanobjectreachessupraleminalspeedthenthebarriercanbebreached."

"Okay, so how are we going to breach the barrier?" Moon asked.

And now…

Me and my big mouth, thought Moon, as she prepared herself.

"Webuiltupenoughspeednow!" Mercury said.  

"NOW!" Jupiter replied.

"WAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Moon yelled, as she was let loose…

WHOOSH!

BOOM!

CRACK!

"Well, she's in," Jupiter said.

"I just hope that she remembers NOT to fight alone," Venus replied.

Mercury merely nodded.

***

WOOSH!

Between the real and the unreal, Sailor Moon sped…SPED…

…To a stand still.

Where am I? Moon said.

Moon appeared to be in some sort of white room.  Then, she looked at herself.

"Why am I wearing this outfit?" Moon asked.

Moon appeared to be wearing an all-whites robe with the stylized "S" on the front, which was not unlike the one on her "special" broach.

"Hello, my daughter," said a voice from behind.

Moon turned around to see a woman, dressed in some sort of queenly gown.  Strangely, the woman appeared to have the same hairstyle Moon had.

"Who are you, lady?" Moon asked.

The woman smiled, as she went to hug Moon.

"Hey!"

"Oh, my beautiful daughter…"

"You ain't my Mom," Moon said, as she tried to break from the woman's grasp.

"Oh, but you are…Serena Tsukino."

This gave Moon pause.

"How…how do you know my name?" Moon asked.

"I know much about you, Serena.  I know of your past, particularly why you are so blessed as 'Sailor Moon'."

Moon did wonder why she had powers far beyond those of mortal men…and then some.

"Alright, but promise me that I will get back from…wherever this place is.  After all, Queen Beryl needs to be stopped from…whatever she's doing."

"Ah, Beryl.  Or, should I say…Ber-El?  Your father's sister has much to account for."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: How should I end this story?  Let me know ASAP.  Thanks!**

**Next time: Just who is this mysterious woman?  And what is Beryl's role in all this?  Find out as we conclude "The Princess Who Fell to Earth".  See you then!**


	9. Beryl's Interlude

The Princess Who Fell to Earth – By DS Wynne

***

Disclaimer: None of the principal characters belong to me.

Note: This is a fusion, fan-fiction story.

Special note: I read the reviews, and realized that I may have made some 

glitches.  This short entry will clear those up.

***

"Interlude"

***

Queen Beryl of the Negaverse watched the ongoing battle, waiting for her niece 

to show up with her friends.

"Amazing how you seem so much like you father and brother, my little niece," 

Beryl mused.

Beryl remembered the day she and her brother arrived to this world.  Originally, 

Jor-El did not want to bring her along, being so young and all, which was ironic 

since she made the age cut.

"Please, big brother!" Ber-El whined.  "I can do this!"

"No, you're too young!"

"But that's age discrimination!  I'm telling Zor-El on you!"

"Sigh.  Fine, fine, you can come along…"

"Yah!"

Unfortunately, things did not go according to plan.

Their star-drive had malfunctioned, causing "Krypton-One" to jaunt out of 

hyperspace badly.  The next thing she knew, she was being cared for by the Cult 

of Mattalia.  Even though she remembered who she was, she felt 

strangely…disconnected.  Plus, coupled with the feeling of abandonment, Ber-El 

came to hate her brother.

"Why did you leave me…?" Ber-El said, as a tear was shed.

Later, she would learn that Mettalia was influencing her emotions.  However, by 

that point, she was past carrying.

However, the point of no return was when she tried to integrate into the society 

of the Moon Kingdom.  At that time young Princess Serenity was coming of age, 

born sometime after Jor-El's departure.  Queen Serenity was surprised to see the 

girl, but paid her no mind.  After all, Ber-El was her beloved's sister!  Plus, 

she had just escaped from that rather strange cult.  Surely, Ber-El could be 

accepted in her household in tact, until Jor-El and family could be contacted.

Ber-El was like a big sister to the Princess, as Serenity grew into a fine young 

woman.  In the mean time, Queen Serenity had chose Ber-El to be the realm's 

protector, since she did display amazing powers.  Though Metallia's influences 

gnawed at Ber-El's being, Ber-El fought the evil that dwelled within.

Unfortunately, eventually, that evil won out.

Prince Darien of Atlantis had come to declare his love for the Princess, after 

knowing the Princess for a while.  Desire took over Ber-El, and she became 

friends with Darien.  She wanted to get to him better.  Unfortunately, her 

advances were rebuffed, which sent Ber-El over the edge.  As a result, Ber-El 

embraced the Mattalia within her, changing her appearance in the process.  And 

thus, she became BERYL, Queen of the Negaverse.

And the rest was history.

Now, Beryl must face the daughter of her brother.  Ironically, Ser-El was the 

reincarnation of her hated foe Princess Serenity.  How her mother Queen Serenity 

managed that, was beyond her.

And once Beryl has dealt with Sailor Moon, she will have to face her nephew 

Kal-El.

"After all, there can be only ONE Kryptonian!"

Fin.


	10. The Princess of Two Destinies, Part B

The Princess Who Fell to Earth – By DS Wynne

*** Disclaimer: Concepts from "Sailor Moon" and "DC Comics" do not belong to me. 

Note: This is a "fusion" fan-fiction story. *** "The Princess of Two Worlds, 

Part 2" ***

"You...you're my mother?" Serena asked.

"Indeed, my daughter," Queen Serenity said, as she gently stroked Serena's 

cheek.

"So, let me guess. My 'secret origin' is about to be revealed to me, just as I'm 

about to face a mighty foe?"

"...Ah, yes," Serenity said, with a sweat-drop. "Behold, your 'origins'..."

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

"Okay, Mission Control, this is 'Krypton-One'," Jor-El said, as he prepared his 

vehicle for hyperspace. "We are 'go'."

"Oh, big brother, you can be SO melodramatic," said Ber-El, as she plotted the 

course for their ship.

"Well, if Lara or Zor-El could have made it out of quarantine from that other 

mission in time, you could be spared from the dramatics."

"Humph!"

Jor-El was working on an advance propulsion system, a system that could propel a 

ship further than anyone could imagine. Normally, Jor-El would be partnered with 

either his fiancée Lara In-Zee, or his brother Zor-El for this assignment. 

Unfortunately, neither one had not recovered from a space virus just yet. So, 

Jor-El took his little sister Ber-El, who was a skilled astrophysicist in her 

own right.

"Okay, Mission Control, we are set to go."

"Roger, Krypton-One. Prepare to launch."

"Plot laid in," Ber-El said, as she finished her computations.

"Launching in 5...4...3...2...1...LAUNCH!" Jor-El yelled.

WHOOSH!

The next thing Jor-El realized, as he woke up, was that he was in some sort of 

fancy room. He groaned, as he got up. Jor-El felt himself, wondering why his 

chest was in bandages. Then, he felt his face, which sported a full beard.

How long was I out? Jor-El wondered.

"You were out for a month, stranger," said a voice.

Jor-El looked, and saw a beautiful woman. She wore her hair in twin "meat- 

balls" that had a long tail of cascading locks for each. She carried herself 

like a monarch...

"I...seem to be a bit lost," replied Jor-El.

"Don't worry, sir," the woman said, as she sat by her bedside. "You are a guest 

of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Well, I would like to meet this Queen."

The woman smiled.

"What?"

"I'm Queen Serenity, pleased to meet you!"

A short time later...

Jor-El bowed his head, where the body of his sister lied buried. Apparently, the 

shielding system failed to protect both pilot and co-pilot.

"I'm sorry, Jor-El," Serenity said, as she tried to comfort the stranger. "We 

did everything that we could to save your sister."

"I...understand. Still, I need to inform my brother of what has happened."

While Jor-El's ship was intact, the engines were not. Still, there was a chance 

Jor-El could get back home. Secretly, he wasn't if he wanted to try, especially 

after Ber-El's death.

In the months that followed, Jor-El repaired his ship, while getting closer to 

Serenity. He also learned that he possessed great powers under the yellow Sun, 

which helped him immensely. Finally, after months of preparations, Jor-El was 

ready to go.

"Please, stay," begged Serenity. "You can be so happy with me."

"I...can't. My heart belongs to my people, Serenity."

"I understand, then take this."

Serenity gave Jor-El a Lily with a lock of her hair tied around the stem.

"For good luck, Jor-El of Krypton," Serenity said, as she kissed the stranger on 

the cheek.

And with that, Jor-El took 'Krypton One' back home.

Unknown to everyone, the Cult of Mattalia saw an opportunity. If the stranger 

from another planet could exhibit miraculous powers, surely, the body of his 

sister could do the same thing. So, they stole Ber-El's body, and filled it with 

the essence of Mattalia. In effect, Ber-El became "Beryl".

And thus, the stage was set for the future...

Jor-El did manage to make it back to Krypton. Unfortunately, the Science 

Council, the chief ruling body of Krypton, chose to suspend all deep exploration 

projects, as a condition of allowing the House of El to keep it's seat on the 

council.

Furthermore, Jor-El and Lara finally got married, thanks, in part, the 

suspension of deep space exploration. A year later, Kal-El was born.

However, Jor-El did not forget about Serenity.

As soon as he could, Jor-El sent a space probe to the Terran system. 

Unfortunately, due to the time difference, he did not know that Serenity's Moon 

Kingdom had fallen to some unknown foe...a long time ago.

Later, Jor-El decided to do something about the lock of Serenity's hair.

"I would like to use this hair to clone...a little sister for Kal-El. Neither 

Serenity nor her people should die in vain."

Lara looked at her husband for a long moment. While she didn't want to 

acknowledge the effect that this other woman had on her husband, Jor-El was 

faithful to Lara. So, hesitantly, Lara agreed to the plan.

Taking the base genetic sample from the lock of hair, Jor-El combined that 

sample with his and Lara's genes, in order to make the clone viable, and 

implanted the genetic matrix in Lara's womb. Nine months later...

"I name you 'Ser-El', of the House of El...and Serenity," Jor-El said, as he 

held his daughter in his arms.

Ser-El cooed contently.

Back in the present...

"Unfortunately, even that small bit of happiness would not last," Serenity said 

sadly. "Because of the grounding of Krypton's space program, your father's 

people were unable to escape their doomed planet. Thankfully, Jor- El had enough 

proto-types in his care to fashion a pod for you and your brother. It was too 

bad that your pod malfunctioned, otherwise, you would have arrived at the same 

time as your brother Kal-El."

"So...I have to stop my aunt, who is possibly possessed by an evil entity?"

"That is correct, my daughter. And remember, you are of the House of El and 

Serenity. Make us proud..."

FLASH!

Sailor Moon found herself in a strange cavern.

"Well, it's time to get to work," Moon declared.

ZIP!

Meanwhile...

Kamouri the Bat-girl, and her erstwhile partner Sparrow, were being held hostage 

by the minions of the Negaverse.

"Holy Hannah, Kamouri!" Sparrow said, as he tried to undo his binds. "We're in a 

tight bind!"

"You need not worry about that, handsome," said Poison Ivy.

"Yeah, we can take care of ya!" said Harlequin. Both she and Ivy sometimes 

freelance their services.

"Enough!" yelled Malachite. "You two have been bugging me ever since you came 

here!"

"Well, if you put it THAT way," Ivy said, as she was about to get up to leave.

"Wait!" said Prince Darien, who appeared out of nowhere. "Please don't go."

"Well, as long as pretty boy here lay off the high and mightiness," Ivy replied.

"Fine, have it your way, then!" Malachite replied, before disappearing.

POOF!

"Excuse my colleague's rudeness," Darien said. "Maintain your watch, Ladies. I 

will be back shortly."

POOF!

Meanwhile, Kamouri was examining the scene before her. Though stripped of her 

utility belt, she was far from subdued. She took a hidden acupuncture needle, 

from within a layer of skin, and nimbly began to pick the lock of her cuffs...

"You know, she reminds me of that other Bat character, Ivy," Harlequin said.

"Hmmm, you know what? You might be right," Ivy replied. "Let's have some fun."

"What are we going to do, Kamouri?" Sparrow asked.

SNAP!

"This," Komouri said, as she got up, and threw the chair at the dastardly duo, 

with Sparrow in it.

"AHHHHHHHHH-!"

CRASH!

Thank goodness for "chi" enhanced strength, Komouri thought, as she got into a 

loose stance.

"Sparrow! Position Alpha!"

"Uh, okay, Kamouri!" Sparrow said, as he got up.

[Cue: The theme song from the "Batman" television show.]

Meanwhile...

"HEAT BEAM!"

FWOOSH!

"Uhhhhhh..." Malachite said, as his burnt form slumped to the ground, just as 

Prince Darien appeared.

"What the heck is going on?!" Darien yelled. Then he looked up to see a hovering 

Sailor Moon. "YOU?!"

"Yes, ME. You come to play?" Moon replied cutely.

Darien took out his magical sword. Then, he leaped at the Moon Princess...

SMACK!

Moon backhanded Prince Darien...

SPLAT!

...Then went straight into a wall...

SKREEE...

...And then slid down the wall...

KLUMP.

...Finally fell into pile of flesh.

"Nighty, night, my fair Prince," Moon said, as she dusted her hand. "You'll 

thank me in the morning."

While Moon liked Darien, even she thought it was strange for a 19 year-old to be 

dating 14 year-olds.

Moon flew towards the center of Queen Beryl's sanctum. When she arrived, there 

was no one there...

"Okay, come out, come out wherever you are..." Moon said.

ZIP!

"Here I am! Surprise!" Beryl said, as she suddenly appeared.

POW!

Moon felt her jaw being rocked, as she flew backward.

"Well, well. If it isn't my big brother's daughter...and my enemy's daughter as 

well."

"You...you know?"

"Of course I know! Sheesh, I wouldn't be the all-powerful 'Queen Beryl', if I 

didn't!"

"But, if that's the case, how come you're loosing?"

"Grrrrr...enough! En garde!"

The two traded blows, as shockwaves were felt within and outside Beryl's 

citadel. Thanks to Serena's 'fights' with Raye, she was able to match Beryl's 

experience.

"Huff, you're good, niece," Beryl said.

"Huff, so are you, auntie," Moon replied.

"I'm glad. Now, to power up....ARRRGHHHH!"

Beryl began to absorb dark energy, getting stronger and more powerful by the 

second.

"I HAVE BECOME ONE WITH MATALIA! Now I am playing with power!!!!"

Moon looked at Beryl sadly.

"TWO can play that game," Moon said, as she took to the sky...

BOOM!

"What's that?" Sailor Venus said, as she saw a streaking object emerging from "D 

Point".

"Let me check," Sailor Jupiter replied, as she used her Green Lantern ring to 

examine the object. "It...it is Sailor Moon!"

"Butwhyissheleaving?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Sailor Moon left Earth, and headed straight for the Sun. She knew that her 

powers were fueled by the star's energy, thanks to the analysis of Jupiter's 

ring.

"Mother...Father...Give me strength!" Moon said, before diving straight into the 

Sun's corona. As she did, her Silver Millennium crystal grew bright...

Meanwhile...

"Ha!" Harlequin said, as she clubbed Sparrow with a candy cane.

POW!

"Ouch!" Sparrow yelled.

Komouri looked at her sidekick and shook her head.

Meanwhile...

Beryl was looking at her watch impatiently, when...

BOOM!

From the crater, a glowing Sailor Moon emerged.

"It's about time you showed up!" Beryl yelled.

Moon cracked her knuckles.

"Let's rock," Moon replied.

BOOM!

Meanwhile, on the Moon...

"Superman! We're getting seismic activity at the North Pole!" Green Lantern 

replied, who was on monitor duty at the Justice League Watchtower.

Kal looked from down to the scene below, and his eyes widened.

"J'onn! Get the team together! We have a major priority!"

"Right," the Martian Manhunter replied.

Back on Earth...

Sailor Moon pulled out her trump card: Her Crescent Moon Wand!

"Uh, can't we discuss this first?" Beryl said.

"No, we can't," replied Moon. "Cosmic Moon POWER!"

FWOOSH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

When the smoke cleared, Beryl appeared to look like a normal, red-haired woman.

"Beryl? Beryl!"

"I guess you won, kiddo," Beryl replied.

"Maybe not," said a male voice from behind.

Moon turned to see a very famous face.

"S-Superman?" Moon said with bewilderment.

"Yes, Sailor Moon," said the Man of Steel, as he landed next to his newfound 

family. "Your friends told me what happened. Let me help you, please?"

Sailor Moon nodded.

Meanwhile...

Batman scanned the area, where one of his protégés was fighting one of his 

enemies.

"Sensei," Komouri said, as she bowed respectfully. Both Poison Ivy and Harlequin 

were tied up.

"You...you're THE BAT!" Sparrow said nervously.

"Remind me to talk to you about your choice of 'sidekicks', Kamouri," Batman 

replied.

"..."

A day later, at the Cherry Hill Temple (in Tokyo, Japan)...

"Well, that's that," Serena said, as she flopped down onto her seat. "The 

Justice League wants US to confer with them from time to time, in regards to our 

'activities'."

"Well, at least we can still operate on our own," Mina replied. "Though, my big 

sister Diana insists that I train with my other sisters more."

"Atleastwewon'tbetreatedlikethoseTeenTitanscharacters," Amy said.

"At least you guys didn't get lectured," Raye said. "Only Lyta has the respect 

of the other Green Lantern as an equal."

"Hey, it wasn't easy, you know!" Lyta fumed. "I earned my place in the world."

"I must say that I am proud of you girls for handling the situation," Luna the 

Cat said.

"Yeah, you all did well," said Artemis the Cat. "Say, whatever happened to 

Beryl?"

"My older brother had placed Ber-EL in a suspension tube, in his 'Fortress of 

Solitude', until a cure for her is found. She is family, after all."

"And what about Malachite and Darien?"

"Well, Malachite is in American custody, and is imprisoned in a place designed 

for 'metahumans'. As for Darien, he's back to normal, and he doesn't remember a 

thing from his time as a 'super-villain'."

"That's good to hear."

Serena looked outside the living room window. While she did not know what the 

future would bring, she knows that she has a family that both loves and 

appreciates her. "Hey, dummy," yelled Raye. "You're sitting on my comic books!" 

Well, there ARE exceptions, of course. Fin.


End file.
